Date A Live Season 3
by NaLi4TheWin
Summary: This is just my personal idea on what the third season of Date A live should be. T rating to be safe. I wish I had a cool picture but I don't own anything, sadly.
1. Chapter 1

**Date A Live Season 3!**

Hello! It is nice to meet you! Today I am showing you my personal idea on where I want the show, Date A Live, to go.

Of course you may not agree on me with where this goes, but sadly you'll have to if you'd like to read this.

So please, put up with my best attempt at making a very un-biased, or in other words, for everyone season 3 FanFiction.

I hope you enjoy!

 **SHIDO AND TOHKA ON A DATE**

Shido and Tohka were walking to the spot they always go on their dates.

Tohka runs in front of Shido and says, "Come on Shido! Hurry up or we're not going to be able to see the sunset!"

She runs up to him and holds his hand "I know Tohka, its just that... its just that there's been a lot on my mind lately... and I think I want to tell you something when we get to the view" Shido says tightening his grip on Tohka's hand slightly.

"Shido..." Tohka starts worrying about Shido, "Well then I guess we'll have to get there fast so you can get this off your chest huh?" Tohka says perking up. "Because I don't like seeing you so sad Shido... it isn't because of me is it?" Tohka asks hanging her head down.

"No! No way, Tohka its just that with all the stuff that's happened lately I have a lot to think about, it has nothing to do with you!" Shido say quickly, freaking out.

"Oh, well lets get their quickly so your not so gloomy" Tohka says grabbing Shido's hand "As always, I'll go anywhere with you" Shido says running beside Tohka.

 **FIVE MINUTES LATER...**

"Shido!" Tohka say stopping at the railing, "We didn't miss the sunset!" Tohka says happily.

"yep, it seems we haven't, now are you happy?" Shido asks walking next to Tohka.

"I should be asking you that party pooper!" Tohka says sticking her tongue out.

Tohka Grabs Shido's hands "So, what's on your mind?" Tohka asks.

Shido pauses for a moment, trying to order his thoughts. As he finishes preparing his thought he says, "Well, before I says this I need to do something"

Shido takes out his earpiece."What I'm about to say isn't from Kotori or anyone from Ratatoskr."

"Shido, what are you going to-" Tohka starts but stops as she sees Shido flick the earpiece off the railing.

"Shido! That must be expensive" Tohka says looking over the railing. "Kotori's going to kill you!" Tohka says worriedly.

"Maybe so, but I didn't even want Kotori to hear this." Shido says looking into Tohka's eyes.

"Shido, What could be so important as to break an earpiece?"

"Well Tohka I wanted to tell you that-" Shido hugs Tohka " That I love you!" Shido kisses Tohka.

"Really Shido? I love you to... I love you some much!" As they look into each others eyes with the care and compassion their eyes always had for each other, the world went pitch black.

"Shido! What's going on? Is this the work of the Mecha-Mecha Squad?!" Tohka asks frantically trying to move toward Shido.

"I don't know, just don't move... I'll come to you!" As Shido says this he notices he can't move and Tohka is slowly floating away... Out of reach.

"Tohka! Tohka!".

 **IN BED...**

As Shido wakes up in his bed from a horrible nightmare he says "Tohka?" Wondering if he really lost Tohka.

"huh, it was just a dream" Shido says thankfully.

As Shido looks at the clock he says, "It'll be a little longer before Tohka and Yoshino wake up... I think I'll sleep a little longer"

As Shido lays down in his bed and opens his eye he sees Miku in his bed

"Miku!" Shido yells falling out of bed.

"What are you doing in my bed?!" Shido asks standing up quickly.

"Oh, darling your awake, I was just keeping you warm" Miku says innocently.

"Thank you for doing that but you really need to-" Shido starts but stops when he notices something strange.

"Miku? Where is my shirt?" Shido asks, surprised that he didn't notice it earlier.

"Like I said darling, I was keeping you warm." Miku says sitting up with the sheets up to her shoulders.

"How am I going to be warm if I'm shirtless?" Shido asks looking for his shirt.

"Well you see darling... I thought the best way to keep you warm would be to-" Miku starts but stops as Tohka runs into the room with a knife.

"Shido, what's wrong?" Tohka says frantically.

"Tohka?! Why do you have a knife?!" Shido asks taking it away from Tohka.

"I wanted to make lunch for you and me before you woke up... but it seems something else has gained my attention... Shido? What's going on?" Tohka says starting to get angry.

"Tohka, don't get the wrong idea, Miku must've snuck into my bed last night" Shido says trying to comfort Tohka.

"Ok, but where's your shirt?" Tohka asks skeptically. "I don't know, I'm trying to find it!" Shido says frantically.

"Oh, darling... I have it " Miku says showing it to them.

"I knew it, Miku please give it back, and if your the one who took it then what are you saying about keeping me warm?!" He asks angrily.

"Well you see..." Miku says while dropping the sheets to show she was warming Shido with her body.

"Ah! Miku! Please put a shirt on!" Shido says covering his eyes.

Miku frowns and says, "Oh, darling your so mean! I did this so you'd be happy"

"Well, Miku, There are much better and more wholesome ways to make me happy" Shido says stumbling to his closet with his eyes closed, "Here, where this until I leave so you can change. Come on Tohka" Shido say pushing Tohka from the back.

"Wait, Shido aren't you going to get the knife?" Tohka asks stopping.

"Oh yeah, I'll get it"

As he walks back into the room Miku hugs him and says, " Oh thank you darling, I think I'm going to where this to school today!" Miku says happily.

"You plan to where this to an all girls school?" Shido asks waiting for the hug to end and picking up the knife.

"Oh? Didn't Kotori tell you? I've transferred to the high school you guys go to! Now I can see you all day!" Miku says happily.

" What?" Shido ask flatly.

 **In The Living Room...**

"I've asked this once and I'll ask it again... what?" Shido asks flatly.

Kotori replies " You heard right big bro! Miku is transferred to your school!"

"And why didn't you think to tell me?" Shido asks petting a happy Tohka sitting beside him.

"And why would I have to tell you that?" Kotori asks sarcastically.

"Because, as the person who is most likely going to have to take care of her... I'd like to be kept up to date on everything, thank you" Shido says walking over to the kitchen.

Kotori's responds with, " Thanks for telling me big bro! I'll make sure you know when something bad happens "

"I didn't think I'd have to tell you that Kotori" Shido says pulling out a knife and some ingredients for lunch."Yoshino, I heard that your first day of middle school is today."

Yoshino replies shyly, " um, yeah"

" Yeah, me and Yoshino are gonna learn... um stuff" Yoshinon replies not exactly know what happens at school"

Shido says " Well I'm glad. Hey Kotori, did you manage to see if the school would let Yoshino wear Yoshinon at school?"

"Of course I did, Yoshino can keep Yoshinon at school as long as she doesn't make much of a ruckus. So don't get Yoshino in trouble ok, Yoshinon?" Kotori asks pointing at Yoshinon.

Yoshinon looks away from Kotori, "I have no idea what you mean by 'trouble'"

"I mean: Asking stupid questions, Making a ruckus, Starting fights..."

As she lists off the seemingly never ending list on how Yoshinon could get Yoshino in trouble Tohka tries to sneak up on Shido.

"Yes Tohka?" Shido asks still cutting up vegetables.

"Do you want me to cut those for you... I was planning on making the lunches anyway." Tohka says locking arms with Shido.

"No, it's fine, but could you ask Miku what she wants for lunch? Because now apparently I'll be making 5 lunches from now on..." Shido says looking slightly tired.

"Alright, but if your too tired to do anymore make sure you tell me. OK?" Tohka asks worriedly.

"OK I'll make sure to ask for your help if I'm tired" Assuring Tohka.

As Tohka runs over to Miku, Shido thinks " Hmm, I wonder what Tohka wants for lunch? Tohka... what was that dream about? Am I in love with Tohka?"

As he ponders if he's in love with Tohka he accidentally cuts himself with the knife.

"Ah crap!" Shido says putting his finger in his mouth.

"Are you okay, darling?" Miku asks running over to Shido.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wasn't paying attention" Shido says looking over toward Tohka, " Am I in love with her?"

As he looks in some drawers for a band aid he says loudly, "Aw, crap!"

"Now what's wrong?" Kotori asks looking over to Shido(Tohka is still asking Yoshino what she wants because of her indecisiveness)

"I keep on forgetting that my generation ability sets my wounds on fire... so every time I do something like what I did just now, I burn my mouth"

Shido says showing his finger on fire and it healing. " Wow, its sooo pretty" Yoshino says in aww at the pretty flames.

"Never mind the flames Yoshino, aren't you going to ask him?" Yoshinon asks teasing a little.

"Hmm?" Shido asks facing Yoshino.

"Well, I was just wondering if... you could walk me to school today?" Yoshino asks shyly.

Shido thinks to himself, "wow, Yoshino hasn't been nervous around me like this in forever" Shido puts his hand on her head and says, " Of course I will"

"YAY!" Both Yoshino and Yoshinon say loudly while hugging Shido.

 **Outside The House**

"Okay, I'll see you guys at school" Shido says waving to the girls.

"I can't believe I don't get to walk with you to school! On my first day of all of them... but I'll be okay darling." Miku says waving goodbye.

"Lets go Yoshino" Shido says holding out his hand

"Ok" Yoshino says holding his hand.

As they start to walk to Yoshino's school Shido decides to make some conversation. "So do you know anybody in your class?" Shido asks kindly.

"Uh huh" Yoshino replies affirmatively.

"We met her at the meeting for enrollment... But she got a little weird when we started to talk about you" Yoshino says awkwardly.

"What do you mean?"

Yoshinon butts in happily and says, "Well, she seems to be the kind of person who's in love with love"

"Yeah, she got really excited when she thought you were my... umm... boyfriend" Yoshino says shyly.

Seeing Yoshino looking so uncomfortable Shido asks, " And are you okay with that?"

"huh?" Yoshino asks suprisedly"

"I asked if your okay with that? If not then we can ask her to stop" Shido says smiling.

"no, um... I'm fine with it since um" Yoshino says shyly " Since she thinks your my boyfriend"

Shido blushes for a second, smiles, and say "Well I'm just glad it isn't bugging you... but I think we should have her stop so the other girls don't get jealous. Okay?"

"Uh-huh" Yoshino replies, content that he cares about her feelings.

 **Outside The School**

Shido and Yoshino stand outside the school building.

"You don't have to come with me if you have to go to school" Yoshino says very quite obviously not wanting to go alone.

"No, I'd like to introduce you to your class and I want to talk to your teacher" Shido says pushing the front door of the school open.

"Why?" Yoshino asks pushing the door with him.

"I hardly think that Kotori told them anything when she enrolled you so I think I'll answer any questions they have." Shido says looking at a piece of paper that Kotori gave him that said Yoshino's Class information.

"let me see... D-4... D-4. There it is!" Shido says after walking a round the school with Yoshino.

 **Inside The Classroom**

As they push the door open and step into the room Yoshinon says loudly, "We're here everybody!" She says with excitement.

"Say something too Yoshino" Shido says patting on the head for support.

"H-Hello!" She says shyly.

Immediately every single pair of the student's eyes were looking directly at the three of them.

At the sudden attention Yoshino was receiving she almost immediately hid behind Shido for safety.

Suddenly a girl sitting in a chair got up and ran over super fast.

"Oh my god, Yoshino! I've been waiting all day to see you!" the girl says excitedly.

"Hi, Clara" Yoshino and Yoshinon says in sync.(of course, Yoshinon was more enthusiastic)

Clara was quite a short(not for her age) girl with short brown hair that as Shido could tell by looking at her, was in love with love.

One more thing that Shido could tell about Clara was that she seemed to be a foreigner, possibly from Europe or The Americas.

As the three of them chatter away( Yoshino, Yoshinon, and Clara) Shido looks around the room to see if he could possibly find the teacher.

There he saw a fairly young woman(Late Twenties Early Thirties) standing there waiting to greet Shido patiently.

"Hello, It's very nice to meet you, I am Ms. Kagami and I will be Yoshino's teacher for this school year" She says bowing.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Itsuka Shido, you can just call me Shido though." He says holding out his hand for a handshake.

As She takes his hand Shido asks, "So I presume you work with my sister then?"

Ms. Kagami tilts her head like a confused puppy and says, "Your sister? I have no clue who that is."

Shido freezes in place in surprise. Then that surprise turns to irritation, "Why didn't Kotori get Yoshino a teacher who worked at Ratatoskr!" He thinks to him self.

"Is something wrong Itsuk- I mean Shido?" Ms. Kagami asks seeing how irritated he is.

"Oh no, I just... *sigh* have to make a call" Shido says far too irritated for his own good.

As Shido walked behind the door he took out his earpiece and put it in his ear, then he took out his phone and dialed Kotori's number.

"Hey big bro!" Kotori says with her white ribbons on. "What's going on?" She asks wondering why he's calling her.

"Kotori, why isn't Yoshino's teacher someone from Ratatoskr!?" He says annoyedly.

"Hmm? Oh, wait a minute" She says switching to her black ribbons, "So what's the problem, Shido?"

"Like I said before, Kotori, my dear sister, why isn't Yoshino's teacher from Ratatoskr?" Shido says trying his best to not sound angry.

"Does she need to be from Ratatoskr?" Kotori asks with an attitude.

"No, but don't you think it would be more convenient if she was?" Shido asks, now starting to calm down a little.

"I suppose your right... But do you know how much of pain it is to become a teacher? Ratatoskr is an organization of match-makers and love experts. We don't always have time for that." She says matter-of-factly.

"Well I guess your right, you guys can just send her to my school if she's in a bad mood." He says compromising with Kotori.

"You see? If anything happens we will make sure she is sent to you immediately." She says, bragging.

"Well OK, if you do that as much I suppose it'll be OK"

"I'm glad you understand, Shido" Shido hears a rustling from the phone, "See you later, bro, I love you!"

Shido sighs, still confused to this very day on which one was his real little sister. "Yeah, I love you too. See you later."

Kotori hangs up and Shido takes out his earpiece, "Why does she have to be such a pain some times?"He says to no one but himself.

Shido walks through the door. "Yoshino, I have to go to school" He says walking over to her.

"Alright, I wish you could stay longer" Yoshino says slightly sad.

"It's alright, I'll be back after school, so don't worry"

"OK" she replies

"And besides if anything happens Kotori will have you come to my school, so it'll be fine." He says patting her on the head."

As Shido walks out the door he says, "Yoshinon,make sure to stay out of trouble." He says waving.

But then he stops, "oh yeah, Yoshino, remember to tell Clara what we talked about the way here, alright?"

Yoshino nods her head timidly, "I will"

And as he left the school he realized he didn't actually answer any questions The teacher might've had.

Shido sighs, "At least I won't be late for school" He says looking at his watch.

"Ah crap! I'm gong to be late if I don't hurry up!"

 **Shido's Classroom**

Shido runs down the hall to his classroom, hoping he'll be able to make it in time.

"I need to make sure Tohka and Origami don't make too much trouble before I get there." He thinks, imagining the different scenarios that could go down while he wasn't there.

For instance Tohka could get in a bad mood from her and Origami's... Well Shido doesn't have a nice word for what they do but it definitely doesn't help build a healthy relationship between friends.

Shido finally gets to the door of his classroom and opens it. As he opens it he checks his watch to make sure he wasn't late.

"Yes! I was just in time!" He say aloud.

Suddenly, he felt his lower half get hugged. as he looked down he saw Yoshino clinging to his bottom half, crying.

"Yoshino! what's wrong?" He says hugging her.

"Yosh-Yoshinon..." Yoshino says point toward a group of students.

"Huh?" Shido asks what they have to do with Yoshinon, but as he looks closer, he sees that they seem to be playing with something.

Suddenly Shido get very serious.

"Yoshino, just wait hear a minute OK? I'll get Yoshinon back" Shido says brightening up but then being serious once more as he stands.

As he started to walk over to the students he feels a very subtle, yet noticeable change in the temperature, it got a bit colder.

Shido made nothing of it as it made sense that Yoshino might be in a bad mood with the loss of Yoshinon.

As he approaches the students he taps one of them on the shoulder, "Hey, what're you looking at?"

Shido asks trying to sound friendly, but failing to and sounding serious.

"Huh? One of the students say a little scared.

"Oh it's just Itsuka, come look at this" He says beckoning Shido to come closer.

Shido joins the huddle and sees Yoshinon, being messed with.

As Shido sees them messing with Yoshinon, he thinks of what Yoshino's reaction would be if she knew they were doing that.

Once again he feels the area around him get progressively colder, almost as fast as his rising anger.

"Stop it" He says seriously at the high schoolers.

"Huh?" One of them asks in surprise.

"Yoshinon doesn't belong to you. So could you please give her back?"He says trying to stay calm.

"What was that Itsuka? I didn't hear you." One of the students says, obviously trying to intimidate him.

But Shido has faced worse than school bullies for the well-being of the girls.

"I asked if you could return Yoshinon. Please." He says holding his hand out.

"Yoshinon? Who is that?" He asks getting in Shido's face. Shido replies with, "It's the rabbit, now hand her over. I'm not in a very good mood."

"And what if I don't. What are you gonna do Its-u-ka" He says sounding out the syllables in Shido's ear.

"You wanna see?" Shido Asks angrily.

Suddenly, the spacial quake alarm goes off.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Writer's Notes**

I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope to write lots more. Please tell me if I made any grammar, spelling, or punctuation mistake.

I don't know if I will be making these chapters like what I think each episode would be, but I will be more starting and ending of these chapters where I think they should in the story.

leave reviews, and if you are inclined, please favorite it. please give me ideas for the story, in case I get a case of writer's block.


	2. Chapter 2

Date A Live Season 3 Chapter 2

Hello! It is very nice to see you all again!

I hope to give you a very enjoyable experience.

Please give me a review if you are so inclined.

 **Last time on Date A Live Season 3**

Some school bullies in Shido's class have taken away Yoshinon from Yoshino, Shido now, is confronting the bullies.

"Yoshinon doesn't belong to you. So could you please give her back?"He says trying to stay calm.

"What was that Itsuka? I didn't hear you." One of the students says, obviously trying to intimidate him.

But Shido has faced worse than school bullies for the well-being of the girls.

"I asked if you could return Yoshinon. Please." He says holding his hand out.

"Yoshinon? Who is that?" He asks getting in Shido's face. Shido replies with, "It's the rabbit, now hand her over. I'm not in a very good mood."

"And what if I don't. What are you gonna do Its-u-ka" He says sounding out the syllables in Shido's ear.

"You wanna see?" Shido Asks angrily.

Suddenly, the spacial quake alarm goes off.

 **Now, on Date A Live Season 3**

As the spacial quake alarm went off Shido's eyes turned a light-blue, he had an ominous, icy aura surrounding him.

"A spacial quake?" The bully asks in disbelief.

In the bullies confusion, Shido moves toward him, striking him in the core, forcing the bully into the wall with the help of a blast of icy winds.

"What the hell?!" The bully says struggling to stand up. "What're you all doing? Get'em!"

One of the bullies tries to attack Shido by charging him.

As the bully swings into the charge, Shido dodges it by a hair, almost getting hit, "What?" The charging bully asks confused.

As the bully charges one more time Shido dodges perfectly, but this time, as he dodges away, Shido freezes the floor in front of the bully with a wave of his hand.

The bully crashes into the wall, unable to stop his momentum due to the icy floor.

As he slowly walks forward over to the bullies, the bully in the back says, "G-go! Don't let him get me!"

As the bully runs toward him Shido says, "oh I see, the reason you messed with Yoshino is some hierarchy bull crap!"

The bully throws a punch and Shido stops the punch with his hand.

"Let go!" The bully says trying to break from Shido's grasp.

Shido just stares at the bully, with a look of pure disgust. "If you struggle it'll hurt even more" He says warning him.

As he says this the bullies hand starts to get surrounded by ice.

As Shido lets go of the bullies hand It falls, slamming into the floor, "What the hell!" The bully yells trying to lift up his hand that was encased in an ice block.

"This is what you get when you use a hierarchy as an excuse to hurt people, especially when its one of the many people I care about!" Shido yells, running at the bully.

"We didn't hurt her! We didn't do anything!" The bully yells as a last ditch effort to not get pummeled by Shido.

As Shido hears this he stops, inches away from striking the bully."Hmm?" He asks retracting his hand.

"Let me ask you a question" Shido says forcibly turning the bullies head toward Yoshino, hiding behind the teacher's desk, looking terrified.

"Does that look like a girl who isn't hurt, you took her best friend and I bet that hurt a lot!" Shido says angrily.

"I think she's more afraid of you" The bully pipes out, covering his hand over his mouth noticing he might've made him even more mad.

Shido's eyes turn back to normal from the slight realization of this fact, hoping, with all his might that Yoshino would never be afraid of him.

"The hell are you talking about!?" Shido asks, suddenly snapping back into the scary, blue-eyed Shido.

"I-I'm saying that... That she might be afraid of you" The bully says, trembling.

As Shido hears this, his anger increases ten-fold. Under his breath you could barely hear him say, "Zadkeil"

Suddenly, something large and white starts to form behind Shido.

"Now, I'm sick of hearing your crap" Shido says raising his hand, Zadkeil doing the same.

"But the good thing is now, your gonna see a perfect example of hierarchy, the powerful pummeling the weak" Shido says, about strike.

As Shido brings his hand down Shido hears just beside him, someone saying his name.

"Shido!Shido!"

As Shido turns his head he sees Tohka diving into a hug, Embracing Shido.

As this happens, Shido's eyes go back to normal as his face turns red.

"T-T-Tohka!" Shido says surprised about the situation he's in.

"Hi Shido!" Tohka says sitting up in the spot on the floor where they landed.

"Uh,Tohka, what's going on?" Shido asks confusedly.

"Well, you seemed to be in a bad mood so I..." Tohka says trailing of as Shido was there for what she did.

"Bad mood? What are you talking about, I'm in a great..." Shido starts but stops as he sees the state of the room.

The room was covered in ice and Shido was shivering, as was everyone else in the room, even Yoshino was. As he looked around he saw the two bullies on the floor, one of them sprawled on the floor, unconscious. The second he saw was the one who's hand was being held down by an ice block, he had given up the idea of lifting it a long time ago. As he looked over to the last bully, he instantly freaked out, getting up and limping away.

"No way!" Shido says with his eyes turning blue. His hand touched the floor, freezing it, causing the bully to slip onto the floor.

As he calms down again his eyes go back to normal once more, this time making him tired and drowsy.

As he starts to fade, he sees Zadkeil fade away, into just another snow flake.

"Shido!" Both Yoshino and Tohka say, worried about Shido's health.

 **Shido's Dream**

In Shido's dream him and all of the girls are walking together, with Yoshino and Yoshinon in the back, lagging behind.

Shido notices this and says,"Come on, Yoshino" Shido suggests kindly.

Yoshino just cowers behind the girls and Tohka in front says, "Your scaring Yoshino!"

Shido is heartbroken that Tohka- any of them, would say that.

"What do you mean?" Shido asks desperately trying to clear up whatever problem there is.

"Look" Tohka says holding up a mirror.

Shido takes the mirror and looks into it, at first he sees just his reflection, nothing to worry about, but then he saw something disturbing.

In the mirror he saw... not Shido Itsuka... something else, it looked like the remains of Shido Itsuka after he was consumed by Zadkeil.

A human, rabbit, amalgamation of... not even Shido could describe it.

But Tohka could, "Your a monster" She says with the utter most disgust in her voice.

And with these words, Shido was immediately brought to his knees, trying to hold back tears.

Tohka and all the girls walk off, not taking a second glance just walking away from Shido.

He was alone.

When the full realization finally sinked in he couldn't stop the crying, no amount of power could keep him from missing the women who he cared for so much.

As he sit there on his knees, alone, he wondered only one thing, "What did I do wrong? All of them... All of them... Even Tohka." He cried even more at the fact that Tohka, the spirit he was the closest to, left him alone.

 **Ratatoskr MediBay**

Shido wakes up, puffy eyed, sleeping in a puddle of his own tears.

He sits up and says, "I know it was just a dream but... It hurt just as much" He wipes his eyes with his sleeve, "Tohka"

Suddenly Shido was ambushed by Tohka hugging him. "Shido!" She says happily, hugging him.

"Tohka!" Shido says surprisedly.

"I'm so glad your OK!" She says hugging him tighter.

"Tohka! I can't breath!" Shido says gasping for air.

"whoops! sorry Shido." She says loosening her grip on him.

"It's alright" Shido says, in turn, tightening is grip on Tohka.

"Huh? Shido?" Tohka asks, confused.

"Just... Just for a little while. OK?" Shido says showing no signs of letting go.

"Well, OK, this is fine with me" Tohka says getting comfortable.

Shido reminisces to his dream, particularly the part where Tohka, shunning Shido, walks away into nothingness.

Shido tightens his grip a bit more, "Tohka" He says speaking his mind.

"Huh? what?" She says breaking the hug.

Shido breaks out of his daydreaming, "Oh sorry, I guess I was just dozing there, sorry" Shido says scratching the back of his head.

Tohka sits down on the bed with him, "No, it's fine, you must be tired, you should probably go back to sleep" Tohka suggests, helpfully.

"If I'm the reason Shido gets a good night sleep then I will definitely get a pat on the head!" Tohka thinks to herself imagining Shido patting her on the head.

"Good job, Tohka. Thank you!" Shido says in Tohka's imagination, patting her on the head.

Tohka has a huge smile on her face as she imagines this thought.

"Uh, Tohka?" Shido asks, waving his hand in front of her face.

"oh, sorry Shido." She says breaking out of her daydreaming."I still think you should get some rest"

"No, I'm fine, I'll be up once I get going, but wish I had some coffee" Shido says wondering where he might get coffee.

"I know how you feel, Shin" Reine says, popping up behind them.

"Reine!" Shido says, falling off the bed, startled.

"I'm sorry Shin, did I surprise you?" She says, as tired as she has always been.

"Yeah, you surprise people when you sneak up on them, Reine!" Shido says, getting back up.

Reine bows her head slightly, as to apologize, "I apologize Shin, but that was not my goal. May I continue with what I was saying?" She asks, her eyes half open as usual.

"hmm?" Shido asks trying to remember what Reine said, "oh, yeah! Sorry for interrupting you" Shido says scratching the back of his head.

"It's fine, Shin. At the time you were surprised with my presence and were startled, you would've had to of expected me to not be surprised" Reine says, sitting in a chair in front of Tohka and Shido.

"But yes, you were quite rude to interrupt me, Shin" Reine says getting out a cup of coffee.

"But you just-" Shido says confused about her contradiction. "Never mind, please continue"

"Thank you, as I was saying, I understand how you feel Shin, somehow Ratatoskr has been low on coffee lately" She says, looking at her coffee cup.

"I wonder why" Shido says tiredly. "Reine, I have a question"

"What?" Reine asks, taking a sip of her coffee.

Shido asks, "Exactly how many gallons of coffee do you drink per day?"

"Why does that matter?" Reine asks putting some more coffee in her cup.

"Just please answer me" Shido says, trying to prove a point.

Reine counts out on her fingers, "1,2,3,4,5...11" She says aloud.

"about seven i'd say" Reine says, practically guessing at this point. "Why does that matter?"

"*sigh* Never mind" Shido says, giving up on ever getting through to Reine.

"You know what? I don't think I need any coffee" Shido says standing up, "Let's go Tohka"

"Alright!" Tohka says jumping off the bed.

Reine steps in front of them, "Wait Shin, I need to make sure your healthy before you go" She says keeping them from leaving.

"OK, what do I have to do?" Shido asks being slightly impatient, since he wanted to check-in on all of the girls.

But he knew the importance of knowing if or if not he was healthy enough to go to school.

He couldn't exactly take care of the girls with lousy health.

"Here, read this thoroughly to know what to do" Reine says hand Shido a booklet.

"Alright! Lets get this over with so I can make some lunch. I'm really hungry" Shido says cracking open the booklet.

"Hello, and welcome to your very own Ratatoskr health assessment test booklet TM, we would've given something that's technological, but Kotori wasn't in the mood" Shido reads out loud.

"What is this?" Shido asks skeptical this will be helpful in any way.

"It's Ratatoskr's number one health assessment test... in booklet form." Reine says going over to the coffee machine to get more coffee.

"Alright if you say so" Shido says opening it back up again.

"Now you will be performing the first and last step in your very own Ratatoskr health assessment test TM, please turn the page to continue" Shido says aloud.

As he turned the page he saw something very strange, a particular word sprawled all over the page.

The word was "Twirl"

Shido pauses, opening and closing the booklet again and again, hoping there was some trick to it. When he couldn't find anything else to the instruction he asked, "What is this?"

Rein replies "Like I said, It's your very own Ratatoskr health assessment-" "Please stop" Shido says, holding up his hand to stop her.

"What's wrong?" Reine asks putting some sugar in her coffee.

"It's the instructions, Why does it just say "Twirl"? Shido says, holding up the booklet.

"Well I haven't read the booklet in a while... My first thought is that you have to twirl" Reine says sitting back in her chair.

"But why? I could do anything else, why twirling?"Shido asks, complaining.

"Because Shin, in our line of work, that is the best way to test someone's health." Reine says simply.

"Oh, yeah? How so?" Shido asks skeptically.

"Let me show you, Shin" Reine says, standing up, "Tohka, could you please twirl in place?"

"Hmm? Why?" Tohka asks getting off the bed.

"Oh, just to prove a point to Shin." Reine says patting Tohka on the shoulder.

"Shin, please take a seat" Reine says, pulling out a chair for Shido.

"yeah, sure" Shido says sitting down in his seat.

Reine says, "Now Tohka, please twirl"

Tohka complies and twirls around elegantly. She looked so happy to twirl around for Shido.

Seeing Tohka look so happy, Shido decided to also, smile.

"You see now Shin, doesn't she look healthy?" Reine asks watching Tohka twirl.

"Yeah, she does" Shido says, almost in a daze, "Tohka"

Suddenly, Shido started to reminisce about his dream. "Your a monster!"

Shido suddenly doesn't look so happy, but instead sad. He knew it was just a dream but it still hurt just to think about it.

Suddenly, Tohka starts to notice Shido's expression and asks, "Shido? Are you OK?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, I guess I was dozing off again huh?" Shido says trying to not give notice to his bad mood.

"So you do need more sleep" Tohka says worriedly.

"No,no I said I'd be up once I got going, besides I just half to twirl right?" Shido asks, facing Reine.

"Yes, once you twirl a couple of times, then can you leave." Reine said getting out her phone.

"Ok." Shido says very uncompliant.

Shido very unwillingly twirls in circles.

After one of the twirls, he sees Reine, Tohka, and Kotori taking pictures of him twirling.

"What do you think your doing?" Shido says stopping.

"Oh just sending an interesting photo to mom and dad, that's all" Kotori says as her phone flashes away.

"Hey!" running over to Kotori taking her phone. "Don't do that!"

"What's wrong Shido? Mom and Dad did say we should send them some pictures since they're always away" Kotori says getting her phone back.

"And send!" Kotori says, pushing the button on her phone.

As she looks toward Shido she sees him attempting to keep in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Kotori asks, confused.

"Look at your phone again, Kotori" Shido says, cracking a grin.

"You don't have a picture to send" Kotori says, reading it off her phone.

"You deleted it?!" She asks, angrily.

"Of course I did" Shido says walking over to a now pouting Kotori. "Don't you think I would have deleted it the moment I got the phone?"

Kotori replies, "Yeah, that makes sense" "If you want a picture then you should just ask." Shido says kindly.

"Well... than.. can I get a picture of you with the girls?" Kotori asks innocently.

"Sure" Shido says, smiling.

Secretly, unknown by Shido, Kotori has a sinister smile, "I'm sure if I send Mom and Dad a picture of the girls with Shido that will give them just the amount of wrong ideas to be perfect!"

"So I twirled, so can I leave yet?" Shido says, sitting up from his chair.

"Why of course, Shin" Reine says, walking to the door.

"Thank goodness" Shido says, walking towards the door, "Let's go Tohka"

Kotori, standing behind them says, "Wait a minute, Shido!"

A Shido hears this he immediately stops and looks around to Kotori. "What now?" Shido asks, afraid he would be interrupted from making him and Tohka some lunch.

"I just wanted to ask you about what happened this morning" Kotori says, pulling out a sucker.

"This morning? What about it?" Shido asks, getting comfortable since this'll probably take a while.

"What happened?" Kotori asks looking at Shido.

"What happened? well..." Shido scratches the back of his head, "I don't actually remember"

"What? Are you sure?" Kotori asks, wondering if he's lying.

"Yeah, I'm sure. All I remember is dropping Yoshino off at school, the bullies, and then nothing..." Shido says, getting lost, thinking about his nightmare.

"Why?" Shido asks confused.

"Because Shin, if it weren't for Tohka, your anger toward the bullies may have been used in a "less than positive manner"" Reine says, quoting withe her fingers the words "less than positive manner".

"Less than positive? What do you mean?" Shido asks, confused.

Kotori cuts in, "I guess we should show you the footage"

Kotori gets a remote from the table with the coffee machine and turn on a monitor.

"Wait a minute... has that monitor been there the entire time?" Shido asks, surprised he never noticed it.

"No, we added it just in case we had to show you something in here" Kotori says, flipping to the footage of Shido's classroom.

Shido watches in interest as he sees himself confront the bullies, "Yeah I remember this" Shido says remembering the moment.

"Be quiet, Shin" Reine says, holding her finger to her mouth.

"hmm?" Shido asks confused.

"Just watch" Reine says quietly.

As the footage continues they all see the part when Shido uses Yoshino's ice powers. Reine and Kotori look at Shido as he watches the footage with confusion on his face, then utter terror. Both of them look at the footage to see what made him react this way. What they saw was the part where Shido had his hand, ready to attack.

"Kotori..." Shido says, sadly, "Please... turn it off"

Kotori pushes the off button and the monitor turns off. She stands there silently, hoping Tohka or Reine would do something.

Suddenly Reine says, "Shin, do you know what happened in that footage?"

"I... I don't know" Shido says, looking almost... defeated.

"Would you like me to explain?" Reine asks, standing up.

"Hmm?" Shido says, breaking out of his daze, "Oh yeah, please"

"Alright, Shin I think what happened was the spirit power from all the girls is finally taking it's affect on your body" She says sitting down in front of Shido.

"On my body? How so?" Shido asks, lifting his head in interest.

"Think about it. When Yoshino was in trouble you had a dip in your emotional state and you could use her powers. It's that simple" Reine says simply.

"Yeah, but I've never reacted that way before." Shido says, confused.

"Well, I'm sure it's because this is first time the girls spirit powers have manifested on their own so I"m sure it was just a one time thing." Reine says reassuring Shido.

"Well If you say so" Shido says standing up "Lets go Tohka"

As he walks out the door with Tohka Kotori says, "Just make sure you stay in good mood!" She says half joking and half serious.

"Yeah, I will" Shido says as he leaves the room.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to keep this from Shin, Kotori?" Reine asks Kotori.

Kotori replies, "I'm not sure... It's hard to tell."

"Shin was generating enough spirit energy to make a crater the size of a hermit class spirit. That might not have done much to the city as a whole, but it would've killed at least everyone in the school" Reine says, making sure Kotori understood the point.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that we shouldn't stress Shido, this is too dangerous." Kotori says, uncertain.

"The danger gives us only more reason for us to tell him" Reine says, still keeping the same tone of voice.

"I'm not sure Reine..." Kotori stretches "We can decide after Shido's lunch" Kotori says pushing Reine out the door.

"Alright, I guess it can wait." Reine says running with Kotori to Shido's lunch.

 **Shido's Apartment**

Shido was stirring a pot in his apartment, making dinner for him, and his guests. His guests included all the girls, even Reine.

"Today was a crazy day" Shido thought to himself, thinking about what happened this morning "But I suppose I shouldn't worry like Reine told me to"After a couple of minutes dinner was ready and Shido had set the dinner table, "Its ready!" Shido said sitting down.

"Don't sit down yet big bro!' Kotori says, running up to Shido.

"What's wrong?" Shido asks, getting up.

"Remember, you said you would take a picture with all of us" Kotori says innocently.

"Oh yeah" Shido says walking over to the girls.

"Alright" Kotori says getting a tripod "now Reine go there" Kotori said pointing toward the front with Yoshino.

"Now..." Kotori says running over to the crowd "everybody say cheese!"

"Cheese!" Everyone said in sync, with a big smile on all their faces.

 **The End...**

Oh my god, this took me a while to write, but it was so fun to. I hope you liked it and I'm sorry if it's a bit long, I wanted to make sure I got everything I wanted to get in with the time frame I set for myself.

Please tell me if I made any errors, whether it be grammar, spelling, or if I just got their personality wrong then please tell me. I will enjoy reading all of your reviews.

I will start on the third chapter Tomorrow(5/18/15) so I can get it done as quickly as possible.

Have a nice day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Date A Live Season 3 Chapter 3**

Hello and welcome back to Date A Live Season 3 for the third time!

This is kinda a filler episode, but make sure to read it .

Please leave a review to know if I'm doing anything wrong with this story .

I hope you enjoy the third chapter of Date A Live Season 3

 **Last Time On Date A Live Season 3**

"Don't sit down yet big bro!' Kotori says, running up to Shido.

"What's wrong?" Shido asks, getting up.

"Remember, you said you would take a picture with all of us" Kotori says innocently.

"Oh yeah" Shido says walking over to the girls.

"Alright" Kotori says getting a tripod "now Reine go there" Kotori said pointing toward the front with Yoshino.

"Now..." Kotori says running over to the crowd "everybody say cheese!"

"Cheese!" Everyone said in sync, with a big smile on all their faces.

 **Now, on Date A Live Season 3**

Shido sits there, in front of his refrigerator, his palms facing it.

"This is so boring!" He thinks to himself, his arms getting tired after doing this for a while.

"Why do I have to do this?" Oh yeah, since I activated Yoshino's spirit powers I have to see if I can do it on my own." Shido says, bored.

 **Flashback**

"Kotori, what are you doing?" Shido says, catching Kotori fiddling with the back of the refrigerator.

Kotori freezes, "Huh?" She asks, turning around, "Oh, it's only you Shido"

"What were you doing?" Shido asks suspiciously.

"Oh, Reine and I were just planning for your next training session" Kotori says, nonchalantly.

Shido turns to Kotori, "How is that so? you were just fiddling with the fridge" Shido says confusedly.

"Well you see Shin" Reine starts but stops as Shido jolts back in surprise.

Shido sighs as he sees its just Reine and he says, "I asked you not to do that anymore, Reine"

"Do what?" Reine asks, trying to look to look cute by tilting her head, but failing since her tone of voice is the same.

"I asked you not to sneak up on me!" Shido says, hardly noticing Reine's head-tilt.

Reine centers her head and says, "I suppose your right Shin, you did tell me that"

"So what were you saying about my training?" Shido asks, turning towards Reine.

"Right, I suppose I should tell you our plans." Reine says walking into the kitchen. "Remember when you were at school and You manifested Yoshino's powers the other day?"

"Well, I don't exactly remember it, but I suppose I do." Shido says, uneasy on the amount of information he technically knows.

"What Kotori was just doing now was creating a realistic circumstance where the manifestation of power is needed." Reine says, getting herself a cup of coffee.

"How so?" Shido asks suspiciously.

"Kotori was trying to turn off the refrigerator to create a dire need for you to manifest the spirit powers: Your food going bad." Reine says walking over to the refrigerator.

"But it seems we can't manage to crack it!" Kotori says, kicking the fridge.

"Hey, you don't have to break the fridge!" Shido says, walking to the refrigerator, "You know there's a cord, right?"

Shido pulls the cord out from the wall, turning the refrigerator off.

 **Out Of Flashback**

"That was probably the worst decision I have ever made." Shido thinks, regretting he made that horrible choice. "If I hadn't done that then I wouldn't be doing this all day on a week end."

As Shido sits there with his head down he sees his phone go off at the other side of the room.

"hmm?" Shido asks, not expecting a call from anybody. "Who would be calling on a week end?"

From where he sits he could see it was Kotori calling. "What does Kotori want?" He thinks walking over to the phone.

As he was about to answer it he hesitated, "I am so sorry Kotori, it's just that I couldn't answer your call since I was doing my training!" Shido says half to himself and half to the people on the Fraxinus.

Shido sits back down in front of the refrigerator, content that he got back at Kotori for putting him through such a boring training session, "I mean the dating sims were bad enough, but now this?!" Shido thinks to himself.

When the phone stopped ringing a notice from his phone echoed from the phones voice system saying a he got a text from his parents. If the message was from his dad then Shido thought that maybe it was more important.

"Maybe if I just got up for just a second..."

Shido stands up and walks over to pick up his phone and checks the text message. It only had one word written in it, call.

"Oh so he wants to talk. I wonder what for?"

When Shido dials the phone for his dad he hears his father's voice saying, "Hello Shido"

"Hey Dad" Shido says, relaxing on the couch, as this was the perfect time to take a break.

"So is something wrong?" Shido asks, flipping threw the channels on his television.

"No, no, would something have to be wrong for me to want to call you?" Shido's father asks sounding a little nervous, but Shido didn't seem to notice.

"No, it's just that neither you or mom ever call nowadays, I just wanted to make sure" Shido says, happy he gets to talk to someone normal after awhile.

"So Shido" His father says gulping "Have you gotten a girlfriend yet?"

At the very moment this answer was asked Shido immediately spit out his water, "What!?" he asks, flustered.

"I was just wondering since well... well your mother and I got a very interesting photo" Shido's father says, getting a little serious.

As Shido hears this everything in the immediate vicinity was frozen, the moment he felt the anxiety.

"Oh-oh yeah?" Shido asks sweating "Wha-What was on it?" Shido asks, slowly freezing the room as he feels his father close in on the secret.

"Well just a photo of you and all these young ladies and I've heard you've been fooling around with them" his father says confronting him fully.

"What!?" Shido says, distressed.

"Oh so it's true Shido? you should feel ashamed of yourself. I understand what you're doing but playing the field with so many young ladies is highly inappropriate and what's this I've been hearing about you taking young women into lingerie stores!"

"Uh dad that's..."

"That's disgusting Shido do I need to talk to you about responsibility!?"

This went on for at least six more minutes and it only got worse as it went on. After the almost endless attack of responsibility from his father he could hear a faint voice coming into the room. The voice was very happy and he could recognize it was his mother's.

As his mother burst threw the door she says, "I'm so happy for you Shii!" She says happily, "You have finally gotten a girlfriend!"

"Haruko!" Shido's father says, surprised she's home, "Did you finish all the erends I gave you?"

"Of course!" Shido's mother says, grabbing at her husband's phone, "I did them as fast as I could for him finally getting a girlfriend!"

"Hi Mom" Shido says, happy to hear his mother's voice.

Shido's mother said some words in a calm tone, calming herself down.

"You're father only cares about you Shii and wants you to be a responsible, respectful man so don't think he's just giving you a hard time" His mother says, assuring her son.

"Uhh yeah thanks mom" Shido says, half expecting she'd react this way to that picture.

"Now if only you could introdu-" Shido's mother starts but is stopped as Shido decided to hang up right there and turn off his phone since he thought, "no way in hell"

 **The End**

There! I am finally done! It was a lot of fun writing this.

Special thanks to Azurknight for helping me with this a lot.

I am sorry that this took so long to get out.

Please tell me if there is anything wrong with this story and please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! It's me back with another chapter of Date A Live Season 3! (This is the fixed version)this doesn't have any mistakes.

I hope you like this because it was a lot of fun just like all of the other ones.

Oh yeah, please leave a review, favorite or which ever.

 **Last Time On Date A Live Season 3**

"Now if only you could introdu-" Shido's mother starts but is stopped as Shido decided to hang up right there and turn off his phone since he thought, "no way in hell"

 **Now On Date A Live Season 3**

It was a bright and early day in Tengu City and Shido was sitting on the couch, reading a newspaper.

Shido looks up from his newspaper and looks at the clock. It said 7:30.

"Hmm" Shido thinks to himself, "Normally I'd be cooking breakfast for Tohka and the girls. Too bad Ratatoskr is still rebuilding the classroom I froze over."

Kotori walks into the living room and crashes onto the couch, looking very tired.

"Is everything alright?" Shido asks, reading a newspaper.

"It would be if it weren't for you!" Kotori says, trying to sit up.

Shido raises his eyebrows in confusion, "How so?"

"If it weren't for you not going on dates with the girls they wouldn't be pestering me about it!" She says throwing a pillow at Shido.

"Hey you were the one that told me to train!" He says, throwing the pillow back, "I would've been glad to go on a date with one of girls in comparison to that dumb training!"

Kotori pouts and looks away from Shido.

"How bad could it have been?" Shido says, trying to comfort his sad little sister.

 **Flashback**

Kotori is walking down the sidewalk, happy that Shido is training.

As she walks past a store she sees a very expensive bag.

As she looks to see if she would like to buy the bag she feels something that equates to the force of an earthquake.

"Is there a spacial quake or something?!"Kotori asks, trying to keep her balance.

From afar she can see something that seems to be a large mob heading her way.

As she looks closer she could see the face of all of girls racing towards her. "Kotori, future sister, I can't believe you have kept me from going on a date with Darling!" Miku says angrily, running beside the girls.

"Angry complaining. I cannot agree with your choice to prohibit Shido from going on dates with us" Yuzuru says, running beside the girls.

"Yeah!" Kaguya says, like everybody else, running beside each other, "You better let us go next time!"

 **Tohka And Yoshino At The Time**

Tohka and Yoshino were sitting on the couch while watching one of their soap operas; currently the couple in the show were very happy with each other, "I hope I can be like that with Shido some day" Tohka thinks, fantasizing life with Shido.

Yoshino thinks something a bit different, "I wonder what it would be like to play house and Shido could be the husband" She thinks, wondering how fun it would be.

Yoshinon is thinking something very different, "What's a puppet?"

 **Back To Kotori**

Kotori was running as fast as she could away from the girls. "What is going on!" She asks, running as fast as she can.

 **After Flashback**

"Well I don't see what I can do now" Shido says flipping through the newspaper.

"Hmm" Kotori says thinking. "Oh i know! Let's go out for dinner!"

"Sorry, no can do" Shido says almost instantly.

"Why not?" Kotori asks sadly.

"It'd be really expensive and really I'm just not in a good mood" Shido says, hiding a smirk behind the paper.

"Your in a bad mood?!" She says almost yelling.

"She's obviously suffered enough" Shido thinks laying the newspaper down.

"Alright, I guess we can eat out tonight" He says, looking toward Kotori to see her reaction.

"Yay!" Kotori says running into the hall.

Shido started to read the newspaper quietly while Kotori still showed excitement about going out to eat.

Suddenly a shadow extends to his feet showing that the sun was beginning to set, "Huh?" Shido says, confused since it was just morning.

He went to check it out since he swore it was just morning, but when he went to check through the window it was sunny outside.

He then checks through the front door and it was still sunny.

Shido was quite confused by this and Kotori was wondering what he was doing.

"Hey Shido, what are you doing?" Kotori asks, still excited about the dinner they'll have in the evening.

"Oh, I just thought it was getting dark but I guess not" He says, still confused about what just happened.

"You feeling okay Shido?" Kotori asks, worried about his big brother.

"Yeah, I must still be tired, but enough of that, we won't be going to the diner for a while"

 **Everybody On Their Way To Danny's**

Kotori and the girls were enthusiastic to hear that they were leaving and were all quickly out the door.

Shido didn't think much of the sun setting and instead followed Kotori and the girls out the door, only not as hastily.

They walked for a little while to Danny's while Tohka and Kotori were practically drooling at their fantasies of food and relaxation.

Shido was happy that Kotori finally got time to get away from work and finally relax.

 **Everybody At Danny's**

Shido walks into Danny's, with the girls crowding behind him.

He walks up to the cashier and asks, "Could I get a table for..." He trails off, turning toward the girls, "one, two, three, four, five, six.

He turns back around to the cashier and says, "I would like a table for seven, please"

The cashier hesitates, "Uh, sir, we don't have tables that can hold that many people. The most we can hold per table is five."

"Really?" Shido asks, surprised. "I thought it was more than that"

"Well I'm sorry sir, but you won't be able to sit with all of your..." He looks past Shido "Guests"

"Hmm" Shido thinks, trying to resolve the possible issue, "I suppose that's fine. Are there any booths that can hold seven people?"

"Uh... I suppose I can check" The cashier suggests nervously.

"That would be very appreciated. Thank you" Shido says, bowing slightly.

"The amount of commotion the girls would make if we didn't sit together would be pretty bad" Shido thinks to himself, glad their won't be any problems.

As Shido sits down where the girls were waiting he notices that all of the girls except Kotori and Yoshino were pushing against the front door as hard as they could.

"What are you all doing?" Shido asks, hoping they aren't interrupting the flow of people leaving and entering.

Tohka answers, "Oh nothing Shido!"

"Agreement. Yes, nothing is happening" Yuzuru says, pushing the door closed.

Shido sighs, hoping this wouldn't lead to a disaster, "uh, girls, could you please stop. You might be keeping someone from coming in"

The girls hesitate but do not disobey him, they all sit done and the person who walks threw the door is Origami.

"Origami?" Shido asks, surprised that she's here.

"Hello Shido" She says calmly.

"Uh, why are you here?" Shido asks, not wanting to sounds rude.

"Well you see I received an invitation" She says, looking through the window.

"an invitation?" Shido asks, confused. "From who?"

Suddenly Origami scans all of the girl's faces and all of them were looking the other way as to show they don't want her there.

"From you of course" She says, looking at Shido.

"From me?" He asks, pretty sure he never did.

"Why yes, don't you remember?" Origami says, trying to trick Shido.

"No... No I don't" Shido says slowly.

"But it's still alright that I can eat with you, right?" She asks pushily.

"Well..." Shido turns to the girls and they very quite obviously want him to say no. "We were planning on just eating as the seven of us..."

Origami tilts her head to the side like a confused puppy and says, "Hmm?"

"Well... I don't think the girls would want you here" Shido says, gulping.

"I understand" Origami says, walking to the door. "I know when I'm not wanted"

Shido takes this badly since, like the girls, he like to keep Origami happy since she's always around.

"It's too late for me to comfort her now." Shido thinks, expecting her to walk out the door.

Instead of walking out of the door she just huddles in the corner of the dinner and says, "Tear"

Shido sighs and looks at the girls. They know exactly what he wants to do and they want nothing to do with that decisions. Shido knows that none of them want Origami to join them but he knows it's the right thing to do.

"Uh, Origami" Shido says uneasily. Origami turns her head, still crouched down. "Would you like to join us?"

Origami stands up in reply to Shido asking this and says, "Why, of course Shido"

As Shido looks at the girls he sees that they are very cross with him that he made this decisions.

As he looks back to the counter he sees that the cashier has returned and he walks up to him.

"Sir, you'll be happy to hear that we do have a booth that can carry just about seven people!" He says, feigning a smile.

Shido responds, "Oh- Oh good" He says, sad he'll have to get a bigger seat. "It wasn't much trouble was it?"

"Well at the beginning it was, but when I saw that you had tw

o smaller guests it got a bit easier" The cashier says, still keeping on a fake smile.

"well... I'm sorry to say this... I mean really sorry to say this..." Shido says, starting to get a bit nervous. "But I need a booth for eight people... actually"

Shido's head droops, sad he'll have to make this cashier go back to his boss.

The cashier sighs, no longer feigning a smile, but showing the bored expression Shido expected from him, "Please come with me" He says, getting what seems to be eight menu's.

The eight of them walk threw the main area of the diner, with Shido getting dirty looks as he always does with seven girls following him around.

Suddenly they stop, it seemed the cashier was collecting something from an office of some kind.

once he exited the office he handed Shido a pen and paper and said, "Sign this"

Shido takes the piece of paper and reads it over, "There's no point in reading it" The cashier says, "It's not that interesting"

"I don't really sign anything without reading it first anymore" Shido says, flipping the page. "Tohka once gave me a contract and I was a little busy so I just signed it and now we have a month worth of bread!"

"Wow, too bad that's gonna go to waste" He says, leaning on the wall.

Shido chuckles, "Go to waste? Tohka eats like a black hole when she's hungry so I'm sure it'll me gone in a day or two"

As Shido signs the document and hands it back to the cashier, who seemed a little confused.

He waves them over and they start walking, "You mean the one with the dark hair?" The cashier asks, looking back at Tohka. "She seems to have a pretty good figure"

"Are you staring at my guest's figure" Shido asks, stepping in front of the cashier's line of sight.

"Oh, sorry. I guess she isn't mine to look at" The cashier says nonchalantly.

Shido hesitates as he says this and replies, "Are you trying to say she's mine to look at?"

"Well you are dating aren't you?" he asks, still leading the group.

"Well yes" Shido says slowly. "But I'm kinda dating all of them"

It takes a minute for that to sink in for the cashier and as Shido prepares for the insults about how that's so irresponsible of him the only thing that the cashier says is, "Oh so you really are a gigolo"

"I'm not a gigolo!" Shido says, defending himself.

"Oh, so you just have hot babes following you around for a hobby?" The cashier asks, stopping once more.

Shido freezes, "He is pretty right" He thinks to himself.

But then he stops, "Wait, are you saying my sister is hot?" Shido asks, wary of him hitting on his sister.

The cashier doesn't look at Shido when he says, "Well whether I am or not we are at our destination"

As Shido looks around the place that he blindly followed the cashier to he notices that they were just on the other side of the diner.

"Uh, how did it take us this long to get here?" Shido asks, confused.

The cashier smirks a little, "I kinda just led you all around in circles while we had that conversation" he says, unlocking the door in front of them. "You should've seen how many dirty looks you were getting"

Shido sighs, "Yeah I figured as much" He says, a little sad that he isn't exactly "famous" with families. "So where are we?"

"We are at" The cashier pulls out his phone and plays a sound from it that from what Shido could tell was a drum roll, "The party room"

"Yay" The cashier says in a tone of voice almost like Reine's just a bit more bored. Suddenly he pulls out a party popper and confetti goes all over the floor. The cashier sighs, I'm going to have to clean that up won't I?"

He looks to Shido, "Uh, you can just leave it there for now" Shido says, walking over the confetti into the party room. "So why are we here?"

The Cashier pulls up a couple of chairs to a much larger table than the ones in the normal part on Dannie's. "Well you see if you have at least three people you can sign up to go in here." He says, counting the chairs, "well that is... eight chairs. Please enjoy."

All of them sit in the chairs, wary of the seating arrangements. Suddenly the cashier comes behind Shido, "In case you need me just ask for Phantom" He says, calmly.

Shido freezes, "Phantom? Does he mean that Phantom?" Shido thinks this as he looks the way he heard the cashier speak and he wasn't there. As he looked toward the door he just saw him tiredly yawn as he walks threw the door.

Shido looks as white as a ghost after he heard what he swore was the cashier, "He couldn't be... could he?" Shido thinks to himself, afraid that he, and the girls would be in danger.

Tohka takes notice to this before everybody else and asks, "Shido, are you alright?"

Shido hesitates, trying to get his color back, "Oh I'm fine" he says, feigning a smile.

Origami is the next person to notice Shido's uncomfortable behavior, "Shido would you like it if I were maybe a bit closer?" Origami says, grabbing Shido's arm.

Tohka does the same in retaliation and says, "why don't you get away from her, Origami!"

"I should be asking you the same thing, spirit" Origami says, pulling on Shido towards her.

"Why are you saying that like it's an insult?!" Tohka asks, very proud that she is a spirit.

"Well" Origami says, with a final pull toward her direction, "Because, they destroy this world and could never be loved by Shido"

Immediately after this insult everyone of the girls except for Yoshino jumps out of there seat, ready to pounce onto Origami.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Shido says, separating the girls, keeping them from killing Origami, "Now Origami, please apologize to the girls"

Origami looks at Shido confusedly, "Why would I ever apologize?" She ask, truly confused.

"Because, that was a very mean thing to say, so apologize" He says seriously.

"What does it matter?" Origami asks Shido. "They're only spirits"

"Only spirits. Only Spirits" Echoed threw Shido's mind, they are more than spirits, they are the people Shido cares about.

Shido looks dead seriously at Origami, "What do you mean by "Only Spirits"?" Suddenly Shido's eyes glow a bright white, only noticeable to Origami and her eyes glisten over, and She bows and says, "I apologize" and she sits in her chair.

Everybody there, including Shido was stunned that she even bowed.

As she sat in her chair she coughs, "Shido"

Shido sighs as the girls complain about how she didn't apologize and he just sit back in his chair. The girls do the same after a little bickering.

After they all calm down and a couple minutes pass and Shido asks, "How come we haven't seen a waiter yet?"

As Shido says this Kotori sits up in her seat, as if she just remembered something, "I just remembered!" She says standing up from her seat.

"What did you remember?" Shido asks, still looking out for a free waiter.

"Well..." She says, thinking something up, "I have to go to the bathroom! Yes, the bathroom"

As she walks off to the bathroom everybody wonders what that was about.

"What was that about?" Shido asks, thinking about her strange behavior.

After another couple of minutes of waiting Kotori finally walks in, wearing the uniform of a waitress at Danny's.

"What are you doing Kotori? This was supposed to be a time where you could relax, right?" Shido says, wishing her little sister could take a break after a while.

"Never mind that, what would you all want to drink?" She asks, with a note and paper.

All of the girls get a variety of different drinks in comparison with each other.

As they all slurp away at their different drinks Origami speaks up, "I would like some hot green tea" She says, flipping threw a menu.

"Alright, that is one hot green tea to go!" Kotori says excitedly, but retracts that statement, "Now that I think about it we are staying here, so never mind!"

As Kotori walks off to the kitchen Shido thinks, "I wish she would just relax and not work all the time"

After a minute or two the group could see Kotori on the other side of the room making her way towards them.

When Shido looked over at her he noticed that She had changed her ribbons to the white ones.

As she was walking over to there table she accidentally bumps into a very large man.

As she bumps into the man the hot tea is spilled directly onto the man's back.

Kotori freaks out as this happens, trying to clean up the man's clothes, hoping that they aren't burnt. "Oh I hope your alright!" She says, drying his clothes.

The man swells up with anger, "How could you do this?!" He says, showing his clothes to her. "I can't believe you ruined our entire evening, you little bitch!"

As Shido hears this his eyes start to glow a dull red, "What is he saying to Kotori?"

Kotori turns around from the man and looks back, "Hey, you don't need to get that mad!" She says, cleaning up the tea from the floor.

"How dare you talk back to me!" He says, pulling his hand back to slap Kotori.

As this happens Shido eyes glow an intense pink, "Kotori!" He says as he runs to protect Kotori faster than any human should.

Shido catches the mans hand mid-swing, staring the man right in the eyes, "The hell do you think your doing?!" He asks, putting some pressure on the man's wrist.

"I should be asking you that, I was teaching that little bitch manners!" The man says, struggling.

Shido swells up with anger, "That little bitch?!" He yells, putting much more pressure on the mans wrist.

As he does this the man yells out in pain as anybody in a ten foot radius could hear a loud crack as his wrist was broken by Shido. "What was that for!?" He asks, writhing in pain.

"That was for my sister!" Shido says, his hand starting to steam, burning the wrist of the man's hand. The man recoils at this happening and falls to the ground. Shido picks the large man up by the collar with ease and says, "Apologize!"

The man starts crying and says, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please spare me!"

"Spare you!?" Shido asks, wanting to destroy the man for threatening his sister. But then he thinks, "He apologized, and Kotori is fine" As he thinks this he lightly let's go of the man as his eyes turn back to brown.

Shido scratches the back of his head and holds out his hand, "So..." Shido says, trying to make the mood less tense, "I'll pay for that coat"

As the man sees Shido hold out his hand he remembered the searing pain on his left hand. As he thinks about his he runs away, leaving Shido hanging.

As he runs away Shido's eyes turn red for the second time, "And you were trying to tell Kotori about manners?!" He says, snapping in the man's direction.

As he snaps, a string of fire leading to the man's boots. As it reached the boots they melted into the floor, causing him to fall to the floor.

Shido eyes turn back to normal as he looks to Kotori, "Are you alright my adorable little sister?" She asks, looking a little tired.

Kotori replies with, "Why of course my charming older brother"

As they both of them walk over to the table, all the girls big-eyed staring at Shido. Especially Origami has her eyes open bigger than she ever has.

"Are you alright, Shido?" Tohka asks, worried because of what just happened.

"Of course I am!" he says happily. "Oh and Kotori" he looks at Kotori, "I'm not paying for the coat"

As he says this he passes out, leaning onto Tohka and smiling.

"Shido!" All of the girls say, worried about Shido.

 **Shido's Dream**

Shido is standing in a dark space, nothing is anywhere but he seems to be standing on solid ground that's the color of everything else, nothing.

Shido looks around, strangely not phased by the lack of anything. "Is anyone there?" he asks, looking around.

As he looks around he sees a strange figure far away, it seems to be blurry, as he starts to walk toward it a thought surges through Shido's mind, "That's Phantom!"

Shido doesn't know how he came to that conclusion but he could just feel it. As he ran closer and closer to phantom he could hear a voice in his head, "Knowledge is key" the voice said, "Da'ath will guide you"

"Knowledge?" Shido asks, confused on how that's important, "And what's this Da'ath?"

As he reaches Phantom he turns the figure around, as he does this, he is surprised by the answer, and possibly scared.

The person who Shido turned around was-

 **Ratatoskr Medibay**

Shido wakes up in the Medibay, looking up at the ceiling. Shido raises his hand up into the air, almost as if he was trying to catch something, "It's strange" Shido says, looking at his hand, "I remember my reaction, just not what made it"

Shido could not remember who he saw as Phantom, but he could remember everything else.

"I see your awake, Shin" Reine says appearing in Shido's field of view from his laying down position.

"Oh hey Reine" Shido says, sitting up.

"How do you feel?" Reine asks, examining him.

"Yeah, I'm fine" He says, smiling.

Reine puts on a small smile, "I'm glad. I was just here to tell you that the girls will be visiting you in while."

"Oh thanks" He says laying back down. Shido sits back up, "Wait, where are they?" He asks, hardly remembering what happened.

"You don't need to worry" Reine says, reassuring him that nothing bad happened. "They're just pestering the man that attacked Kotori"

"What!?" Shido asks, jumping out of bed.

Shido starts to run out the door.

Reine says, "Before you go, here" She says, handing him a folded piece of paper.

Shido unfolds the piece of paper and it read, "Sup, Shido! it's me, the cashier! If your wondering why I'm giving you this it's because I don't find it fair that you get to keep your secrets to yourself. Call me if you feel like teaching me in the ways of getting a harem -cashier" At the bottom of the paper was what Shido assumed was the guy's number.

Shido sighs, "I told him I'm not a gigolo!" He says under his breath.

He put the paper into his pocket and run off to the main part of the Fraxinus, "Thanks Reine" he says looking back to see Reine walk inside the Medibay.

Shido pauses for a minute, wondering why Reine went in there, but stops as he starts to run to keep the girls from possibly hurting the man, "He shouldn't lose anything more than that coat" he thinks, as he is teleported to a place near the girls.

 **THE END**

Hello! I am glad I started writing this because it was very fun to.

I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

Sorry for taking a day longer than I expected I would but this chapter was a bit longer than the other ones. Please forgive me!

please tell me if I have any spelling, punctuation or grammar errors, I will fix them immediately.

Please leave a review and favorite.

Have a nice day!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I hope you are having a nice day because there is a new chapter of Date A Live Season 3!

It has been very fun writing this series and I hope you give me feedback.

Every piece of feedback will be helpful!

Also I want to apologize to the people that read the last chapter.

It was bad. It had some spelling and grammar errors, I am ashamed.

I have fixed the mistakes but this is what feedback is for. I hope you will utilize this feature to make my fics more enjoyable.

 **Last Time On Date A Live Season 3**

Shido sighs, "I told him I'm not a gigolo!" He says under his breath.

He put the paper into his pocket and run off to the main part of the Fraxinus, "Thanks Reine" he says looking back to see Reine walk inside the Medibay.

Shido pauses for a minute, wondering why Reine went in there, but stops as he starts to run to keep the girls from possibly hurting the man, "He shouldn't lose anything more than that coat" he thinks, as he is teleported to a place near the girls.

 **Now on Date A Live Season 3**

Shido was standing in a part of the Fraxinus he had never been in.

In front of him was Reine and Kotori, facing him on the other side of the room.

"So, why are we here?" Shido asks, confused about why they were in the room, and the room itself.

Reine speaks up, "Shin, this is where your second training session will take place" She says, pressing a button to turn on the lights.

As the light turn on Shido notices that the room he was in was very large, and empty, "What are we doing?" Shido asks, since he apparently didn't hear what she said.

"Like I said before Shin, this is where your next training session will take place." She says, walking back over to Kotori.

"Your joking, right?" Shido asks, hoping he won't have to go through another boring training session again.

"You don't have to worry, Shin" Reine says, reassuring Shido, "This training session is far less boring than the last one"

Shido lets out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness, so what is my training exactly?" he asks, glad that he'll have a day well spent.

"Well, before we start" Reine says, getting a clipboard out, "What exactly do you remember about when you manifested Yoshino and Kotori's powers?"

Shido thinks for a minute, "Well, nothing really" He says, concentrating, "All I remember is swelling up with anger... and then black"

Reine rights something down on her clipboard, "interesting" She says to herself, writing this information, "Well if that's so then we should start"

Reine lays her clipboard down onto a table at the end of the room.

As she walks back over to Kotori She asks, "You said you don't remember anything from when you manifested their powers" She says, reaching Kotori, "But do you remember why?"

As Reine asks this Shido concentrates on finding the answer to the question. Suddenly Shido remembers the man that assaulted Kotori, and the bullies that harassed Yoshino.

"Yeah, I remember" Shido says, reminiscing his experience with the bullies and the man, "It was those bullies and the man I had his coat paid for"

As Shido reminisces see times of anger, he puts on a solemn look as he spaces out.

"Shin" Reine says, hoping to break Shido out of his trance.

"Huh?" Shido asks, breaking out of his trance, "Oh, sorry Reine" He apologizes, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, it's fine" Reine says, moving the table from the end of the room to the middle of the room, "We simply have to start now"

"Well alright" Shido says, ready to start, "What am I supposed to do?"

Reine positions Kotori in front of her, "All you have to do is act natural" She says simply.

"Natural?" Shido asks, confused with the vague directions, "What do you mean by that?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Reine pulls back her hand, and slaps Kotori.

As Kotori falls to the floor Shido's eyes turn a hot pink, "Kotori!" He says as he sprints to Reine instantly grabbing her by the collar.

"Well that's interesting" Reine says, taking mental notes, "You didn't seem to react as fast as you did with the man at the diner"

Shido's hands start to steam as he hears her say this, completely unconcerned about Kotori's well being.

At noticing the intense heat protruding from his hand Reine suggests, "I think you should check on The Commander's condition before you do anything rash"

Shido hesitates, his eyes flicker from pink to brown, had his anger really overshadowed his judgment?

Shido looks behind him and sees Kotori, sitting down, with a sucker in her mouth.

Shido instantly pops out of his anger, "Hey, we're having dinner in half an hour!" He says, trying to take the sucker from her.

As they both run around the room Kotori hides behind Reine, as Shido pursues Kotori he notices that her lab coat seems to be damaged.

As Shido sees this he stops, trying to remember when and why he did this to Reine.

"Was I" Shido starts, looking very serious, "Was I about to hurt you?"

Reine puts her hand on Shido's shoulder, "You have no need to worry, Shin" Reine says, trying to comfort Shido, "You were simply following my instructions"

Reine puts on a small smile, "Acting natural"

After this comment Shido starts to feel a bit better, but is then a bit cross with Kotori and Reine, "So all of this was an act?" He asks, unhappy he had almost assaulted Reine due to there charade.

"Well it was the safest way for us to see you manifest our power" Kotori says, stepping out from behind Reine.

"Safest?" Shido says, not convinced, "I almost attacked Reine!"

"Would you have rather of had raged out on a random civilian?" Kotori asks, teasing him slightly.

"I would prefer it I would never have to get angry in the first place" He says, mad that they took such a risk. "But I suppose your right, you did your best to keep anybody from getting hurt"

Shido walks up to Kotori and pats her on the head, "Why, of course! We people at Ratatoskr find that safety is our number one priority!" Kotori says, happy nothing went wrong, "And besides, I wouldn't want you to get hurt, Shido"

"Me?" Shido asks, confused on how anybody but him would get hurt, "Wouldn't Reine be in more danger than me?"

"Well I suppose in some circumstances" Kotori says, thinking about the idea, "I suppose you can just see. Reine"

"Shin, I myself have mastered multiple martial arts and am quite adept at fighting" Reine says, kicking her foot up about an inch away from Shido's face.

Shido backs up, "Really?" He asks, surprised that Reine would need such a skill.

"While it is true I have these skills I haven't needed to use them in thirty years" Reine says, lowering her foot, "I simply haven't been in a circumstance to do so"

"Well I suppose that's good" Shido says, glad Reine hasn't been in danger, "So are we done?"

"Well almost" Reine says pointing to the other side of the room, "Please just go back over there and... Act natural"

Shido hesitates, uncomfortable due to what happened the first time he was told to act natural, "Well I suppose... I should trust both of you" He says, very uneasy about the safety of the next experiment.

Shido walks back to the other side of the room, a little more tense, ready for anything.

"You can come in now!" Kotori says to someone Shido can not see from his position in the room.

As Kotori says this, Tohka walks into the room, happy to see Shido.

"Tohka?" Shido asks, confused on why she's here.

"Hi Shido!" She says, happy to see Shido.

Shido waves to Tohka, who seems to be very happy to see Shido, since he was out on errands all day.

"It's time to start the experiment" Reine says, walking next to Tohka.

"The experiment?" Shido says, his mind racing at the thought of what happened the last experiment. "Tohka!"

As Shido imagines Tohka getting slapped his eyes immediately turn purple and stomps the ground.

As his foot connects with floor the Fraxinus shakes slightly as crack in the ground forms, in this crack it protrudes a bright purple light.

As it carved it's way toward Tohka the ground near the end of it shifted up, sending Tohka into the air.

"Ahh!" Tohka yells, afraid she'll be hurt.

As she soars through the air she lands perfectly into Shido's arms, in a bridal manner.

"Astounding" Reine says, examining the crack created by Shido in the floor, "It seems you reacted quite a lot faster with Tohka"

"Well you did tell me to act natural" Shido says, his eyes purple, shooting daggers.

"Your quite right" Reine says, walking over to Shido and Tohka.

Shido summons Sandalphon out of thin air, "I wouldn't personally take another step if I were you" He says, pointing it directly at Reine.

"Shin, I can understand if your in an unstable mental state, but I had no intention of hurting Tohka" Reine says, moving slowly towards Shido.

Shido's eyes flicker between purple and brown as he slowly goes into a more stable mental state.

As Shido fully calms down he says, "Man, does that give me a headache!" As this happens Sandalphon fades away.

"Uh, Shido" Tohka says, still being held by Shido, "Could you please let me down?" She asks, blushing.

"Oh-oh yeah" Shido says, awkwardly, blushing along side Tohka.

Shido lets her down and Tohka thanks Shido.

Reine walks up to Shido and Tohka, "You did good, Shin" Reine says, putting on a small smile, "Well this current session is over. You can all go back home to relax"

Shido relaxes, relieved that he can go home, "Thank goodness! I'm gonna take a bath!" Shido says, walking towards the door, "You coming, Tohka?"

Tohka reddens, "You mean to the bath?" She asks, surprised Shido would be so direct, "I'm sorry Shido, I'd love to, but like I said on our first date, I don't think I'm ready for you to see me nak-"

Before Tohka could finish the sentence Shido put his hand over Tohka's mouth, "I meant are you coming home?" he asks, reddening quite a bit himself.

"Oh, of course" Tohka says, embarrassed that she had misunderstood him.

"good" Shido says, smiling. But then he started to think about it, he never thought about the idea of taking a bath with Tohka, at least not really!

As his mind raced with his unintentionally perverted thoughts his heart started racing with it.

Suddenly, a loud noise sounded off somewhere in the room, it sounded as if someone had won a prize of sorts.

As Shido looked around he could see a sign that showed, what seemed to be an accurate representation of Shido's heart beat.

Just with a slight glance you could tell he was quite excited about something.

Above the sign it said, "NEW RECORD"

Reine and Kotori starts to clap, slowly walking towards Shido.

Shido panics, thinking of some way to get out of there before any of them made he realization.

But before he figure out a way Kotori had already started saying, "That's quite impressive" She says, getting closer to the sign. "I can't believe just the thought of taking a bath would do so much!"

"Huh?" Tohka asks, unsure on what Kotori is talking about or why Shido is freaking out, "What were you thinking about, Shido?"

Shido starts to panic even more, "Nothing!- Well nothing really" He says, trying to redirect their attention away from the sign. "Let's just go home"

They both run out of the room, Shido practically dragging Tohka out of the room.

A moment or two is devoted to Kotori giggling, when she's done Rein and Kotori look at each other, "Kotori" Reine says, in a serious tone, "I'm sure you can tell how dangerous this is"

"How could it be?" Kotori asks with a denile ridden voice, "Ever-everything is-is fine"

"Are you kidding?" Reine asks, getting close to Kotori, "What about those kids at Shido's school and the man that attacked you? Are they alright?"

"Hey!"Kotori says, finding it hard to still defend her brother, "The only reason he would hurt anybody is for us and us alone!"

As Kotori starts to says this she starts to cry, not wanting Shido to be rejected by society just because he was like them, Kotori never wanted Shido to be hunted by the AST.

Reine starts to comfort Kotori by hugging her and patting her on the head

"I know" Reine says, hugging her tighter, "I'm just worried about Shido"

 **At Shido's Apartment**

Shido had just gotten past the barricade of girls asking him where he was all day and had finally gotten into the bath.

"Thank goodness!" He thinks, happy it's his time to relax, "It's about time I get to relax"

Shido takes his and as he lowered himself into the bath he could feel he was relaxed instantly.

Suddenly he was having a hard time staying awake, "Woah, did that experiment really make me that tired?"

As Shido was about to drift off he could hear an explosion coming from inside the apartment

At first Shido was quite distressed at the sound of the explosion, but then he calmed down because this was a normal occurrence, whenever Shido was tired from school or from all of the things Ratatoskr has him do they make him dinner.

Since Shido is the one and only cook in the house none of the girls know how to cook.

As Shido started to relax once more he saw the paper the cashier gave him on the floor, "How did that get there?" He thinks, pretty sure he wasn't wearing the same clothes from the night when they went to dinner.

The word "Phantom" rattled in his mind as he thought of what the cashier said, "Is he really Phantom?"

As Shido tried to get his mind off of phantom his mind started to think of many other things.

One of the things just so happened to be bathing with Tohka.

As his mind started to think of such a thing Shido instantly started to blush, "No! You can't think about her like that!" He thinks still trying to fight his drowsiness, "Wait... Can I?"

As he started to get drowsier and drowsier his mind started to lead off.

"Yeah...Yeah it's completely..." Suddenly Shido wakes up from his drowsiness and says, "Not okay!"

"I need to get out of here before I think of something worse!" He says, getting out of the tub.

As he started to walk towards the sliding door to the bathroom Shido hears a voice from the other side, "Uh... Shido?"

This voice came from Tohka, who was just about to tell Shido that the dinner they had made was finally done.

With... well you know what kind of thoughts were racing through his mind, he was even more flustered with Tohka at the door.

As he hears Tohka's voice he slips, unprepared for her to be in the bathroom with him, "Ahh!" He yells slipping onto the floor.

"Shido!" Tohka says, worried about Shido, "Are you alright?"

As she reaches for the door Shido says, "No I'm fine!" As he says this a bright light starts to protrude from his body, and his eyes start to glow a bright white.

As Tohka opens the door she is blinded by the light and as it fades away she sees something strange.

There, on the floor, was a fully dressed Shido, in his average relaxing Sunday clothes reacting to the bright light in the same way as Tohka.

"Did you take a bath fully clothed?" Tohka asks, confused on why he's fully dressed, "Did you bring some extra in here to change?"

As Shido starts to realize he is fully clothed he stands up, completely confused on how he got clothed.

Tohka started to get slightly annoyed at Shido's ignoring her and says, "Hey! Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Shido asks, still wondering how he was suddenly dressed.

Shido stands up and scratches the back of his head, "well i guess i did" He says, trying to play it off so he figure this out, "So what did you want to tell me?"

Tohka perks up, "I wanted to tell you that the dinner we were making for you is finally done!"

Shido smiles, happy he can finally eat, "Thank goodness, after that training i'm really hungry!"

They both walk into the kitchen and Shido could see that they were just setting the table.

"Oh come sit here darling!" Miku says, pointing at a seat placed directly next to her.

Shido complies and sits in the chair next to Miku, Tohka sits to Shido's right as they all prepare for dinner.

"So what did you guys make?" Shido asks, excited about what they made for dinner.

Kotori walks into the room and lays down a bowl in the middle of the table and says, "Drum roll please!"

Next to Kotori was Yoshino and Yoshinon, Yoshinon was slamming her to rabbit-fists at a drum seemingly made for her size.

"Instant ramen!" Kotori says, proud that they made a good meal for Shido.

Shido looks at the bowl of ramen noodles and thinks of something to say.

After a couple of seconds Kotori asks, "Well what do you think?"

"I'm happy" Shido says, smiling. "I'm happy you won't die of starvation in case I ever have to leave for any reason" Shido thinks finishing the thought he would never say aloud.

As they all sit down to enjoy there meal Shido makes normal conversation as to make sure that he could make it up to the girls for being away all day.

By the end of the meal something comes to Shido mind, "I should probably ask Kotori about what's been happening lately"

Shido sits back up in his seat,(he was currently slouching since Miku and Tohka were baring there teeth at each other doing their best to make a move on Shido)and asks, "Hey Kotori? Do you know if there are any side effects to the spirit power inside me?"

All of the girls look at Shido worried he might blame them for his outbursts the other day, "umm..." Kotori says, thinking about the possible side effects, "Well we know you can summon their angels... I suppose you might be able to use some of their abilities?"

"Like what?" Shido asks, still wondering if the spirit power might explain why he was suddenly clothed earlier.

"Well let's see..." Kotori says, thinking about what kind of abilities the girls have, "I mean they can fly, have lots of strength, and they can make clothes out of nothing"

Shido puts on a look of slight surprise when he hears that they can make clothes out of nothing and under his breath he says, "Well that makes sense"

After a second or two of registering what Shido said without really noticing, something clicks in her mind and she puts on a cheeky smile, "Why do you ask, Shido?" She asks, trying to mess with him a little bit, "Are you trying to say those clothes aren't real?"

"Well..." Shido trails off awkwardly.

As he starts to blush there is a bright flash of white that starts to come from Shido's clothes, as the light started to dim you could see that all of Shido's clothes were gone, with nothing else to hide him except the table and chair.

Before the bright light dimmed completely you could see Tohka and Miku begin to blush as, since they were closer, realized what was happening before the other girls.

Shido looks awkwardly between all of the girls and does not know what to do!

 **The End...**

Wow, that was an emotional chapter.

But it was also very fun to write!

I hope you all give me feedback so I know I am doing things right.

The next chapter won't come along until a week has past as always.

I hope you all enjoyed it and please give me a review or a favorite.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! We are officially at the half-way or so point!

I'm sad too but we still have at least 6 chapters for me to write.

I may write more, so please, do not be sad.

It is finally time for...

 **Last Time On Date A Live Season 3**

"Well..." Shido trails off awkwardly.

As he starts to blush there is a bright flash of white that starts to come from Shido's clothes, as the light started to dim you could see that all of Shido's clothes were gone, with nothing else to hide him except the table and chair.

Before the bright light dimmed completely you could see Tohka and Miku begin to blush as, since they were closer, realized what was happening before the other girls.

Shido looks awkwardly between all of the girls and does not know what to do!

 **Now, On Date A Live Season 3**

Shido was frozen in fear as he looked across the dinner table to see all of the girls blushing.

The reddest of them all were Miku and Tohka, as they were the closest to Shido when the flash of light appeared, and his clothes disappeared.

Clothe-less and in a panic, Shido had no idea what he could do in such a a situation.

Sure, he had seen all of the girls naked, with Kotori as an exception, but he was not ready for them to see him naked, especially Yoshino.

As Shido starts to contemplate a way to get out of this predicament, he feels a light tap on his shoulder.

As he turns his head he sees Reine, standing behind him, looking groggy as ever.

Shido sighs, "What do you want,Reine?"Shido asks, too distressed by the situation to be startled by Reine.

"Well I was invited to have dinner with..." Reine trails off, noticing they had all ready finished the ramen.

"Well I guess I wasn't as welcome as I thought" Reine says, slightly frowning at the fact they hadn't waited for her.

Kotori suddenly stands up, sorry they had been rude, "Sorry, Reine!" She says, apologetically.

"It's just that since Shido had gotten out of the tub so suddenly we forgot to tell him you were here" Kotori says, looking sorry.

"Oh, I see" Reine says, walking over to Kotori, "So it's all Shin's fault"

Shido almost jumps out of his seat, "Don't blame it all on me!"

Suddenly Shido became confused, "Wait, didn't you tell Tohka to fetch me?" Shido asks, confused on how his timing of coming to dinner was anything but planned.

Suddenly, Tohka starts to whistle, trying to look inconspicuous.

All of the girls look directly towards Tohka.

"Tohka!" All of the girls say, getting out of their seats.

Tohka tries to escape but is immediately cornered by the group of angry girls.

As they started to interrogate Tohka Shido sighs, "I don't see why this is such a big deal" He says, relaxing in his chair.

Reine walks over to Shido, "Here" She says, holding something in her hand, "Take this"

As Shido looks in her hand he sees a pair of black underwear.

Shido hesitates to take the pair of underwear, "Are these my under wear?"

"Well, of course" Reine says, giving Shido the under wear, "It would be peculiar if I had some on me"

"I guess your right" He says, taking the under wear, "Wait... you didn't..." Shido says, worried she might've looked around his room.

"You don't have to worry Shin, I know my way around a young boys room" She says, sitting in a chair beside Shido.

"O...K..." Shido says, not trying to read too far into that statement.

"Well thanks, anyways" He says, putting on the under wear.

as Shido gets out of his seat he crouches down, "I think the best course of action is to NOT cause attention to myself"

As Shido slowly moves to his room he hear a voice from behind him.

It was, of course, Reine.

Just crouching beside Shido sneaking beside him, "Hey, Shin. Could you hurry up a bit?"

Shido just looks back forward and starts to sneak, a little faster than he was before.

Once they reach Shido's room Shido stands up and enters his room, "Finally. I can get dressed" He says sighing.

As he turns around to pick a shirt to wear he sees Reine, half asleep, doing her best to not fall asleep.

"Hey! Hey Reine!" Shido says, flicking Reine on the nose to wake her up.

She opens her eye fully and rubs her eyes, "Yes shin?" She asks, yawning at the same time.

"Did you forget where you are?" Shido asks, not wanting to change in front of her.

Reine looks around confused on what Shido was talking about, "Oh, Yes" She says, remembering why they were here, "Well, while you get dressed I'll keep watch"

Shido sighs, "Keep watch for what exactly?" He asks, not buying Reine's reasoning.

Reine sits up, looking at Shido, "Tell me Shin, would you want any of the girls walking in on you changing?"

Shido sighs once again, "I guess your right"

As he gets dressed his mind starts to wander, "Man, what was that all about?" He thinks, not sure what as the problem with the girls.

"I mean if Tohka wasn't just getting me for dinner, then what was she doing?" Shido starts to blush as his mind starts to wander even more.

Before his wandering could go even farther he instinctively hit his head on his dresser, "I... I... shouldn't be thinking about that right now!"

"I-I mean I have to get dressed" He says, trying to get back his focus.

So Shido got dressed, still being burdened by the thoughts that would never escape his lips if he ever want to live another day.

"So I'ma go back to see if Tohka's OK" Shido says, just about to walk out the door.

"Shin" Reine says, stopping Shido from leaving the room, "I have some questions for you. So please, sit down"

Shido hesitantly sits down onto his bed, not sure what he might be asked, "Yeah? what's up?" He asks, sitting down.

"Oh, nothing serious. I was just wondering why you were naked at the dinner table?" She asks, leaning her elbow on the wall.

Shido blushes as he scratches the back of his head, "Oh, no reason." He says, not trying to make eye contact as this is a fairly awkward conversation between the two.

"Is it because of the spirit powers?" Reine asks, sitting up more in her seat.

Shido stops blushing and makes full eye contact with Reine and sighs, "If you knew the answer then why did you ask?"

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure. Besides, this occurrence of you using the girl's powers are quite different from the other times" She says, showing genuine interest in what happened.

"Really?" Shido says, not seeing a different from the other times, other than this time he remembered it, "How was it different?"

"Well if you haven't noticed" Reine puts her finger on Shido's forehead, "You don't seem to be getting drowsy"

As she says this she pushes slightly and Shido falls down onto the bed.

Shido sits up, scratching the back o his head, "Well I guess I'm getting a bit more used to it, eh?"

"I suppose so" Reine says, standing up, "Now, weren't you going to check on Tohka?"

Shido's eyes open widely, almost as if he had forgotten that he had something to do before the question.

He stands up, remembering Tohka was in trouble, "Oh, right. I guess Tohka was in trouble the last time I saw her"

Shido walks out of the room.

As he walks out of the room he notices that he starts to become drowsy, "Wait, why am i tired now?"

Shido yawns, doing his best to stay awake.

As he walks back into the dining area he sees Tohka, crouched down in the corner, seemingly taking a time-out.

Shido walks over to Tohka and asks, "Hey, Tohka. Are you alright?"

Tohka turns around, slightly teary eyed from being berated by all of the girls.

Tohka buries her head in Shido's chest and cries, "Shido! All of the girls were being mean!"

Shido pats Tohka on the head and consoles her, "I know, I know" He says, having her become more calm.

They both stand up, "Now are you alright?" Shido asks, helping her up.

Tohka nods, happy that she was consoled by Shido, "Yeah, I'm fine"

"Good. Good" Shido says, sitting down to talk to Tohka, "By the way what were you doing if not going to fetch me?"

"Huh?" Tohka asks, not expecting such a direct question, "Well... you see, Shido"

As Tohka starts to blush Shido gets the idea, "Wait, you weren't-" As he says this he stops as he covers his nose for an unknown reason, at least to the girls.

As he tries to speak more of what he thinks Tohka was doing, he starts to drift off, unable to stay awake.

"Shido!" All of the girls say, worried about his health due to the blood.

 **Shido At The Market**

Shido was at the market looking for different kinds of fruit and vegetables.

"Hmm..." Shido says to himself trying to decide which fruit to get, "I wonder if Tohka would enjoy eating this"

As he looks around at the different foods to pick he feels a tap on his shoulder.

Shido turns around to see no-one there. He turns back to his food, assuming he just imagined it.

As he picked up a melon to see how firm it was he felt the tap again. This time he reacted quite a lot faster, but still couldn't catch the person tapping him.

Shido shrugs, "I guess it's just my imagination" He says, hoping to trick whoever is pestering him.

As Shido is tapped once again his reaction is much faster than the other ones. As he grasps the person's hand he turns around saying, "I've got you-!"

But as he focuses on the person he captured, he sees that is is Kurumi.

Shido recoils at this fact and backs away, bumping into the fruit stand.

"Why hello, Shido" Kurumi says, getting closer, "Why are you so shocked? Didn't you think you'd ever see me again?"

Shido pauses, "Actually" Shido says, remembering the last time they met, "It's more of I don't think I want to see you"

"Oh?" Kurumi says, putting on a sly smile, "Why might that be?"

"You know damn well why!" He says, attracting the attention of the other market-goers, "It's because of what you did"

Shido looks at Kurumi with mixed emotions, anger, hate, and disdain are the first that come to him while looking at Kurumi.

But as he looks closer, he feels compassion, care, and grief at the fact that she didn't get a chance to be normal like the girls.

Shido calms down, trying to not reminisce that painful memory, "So what did you want to talk about, Kurumi?" He asks, still slightly remembering the younger Kurumi.

"I think we should go on a little date" She says, laying her hands on Shido's cheeks.

"Why?" Shido asks, removing Kurumi's hands, still holding on to them.

"Well, I've noticed lately that you've been infatuated with the idea of sealing my powers" She says, showing her clock eye from behind her hair.

"So, I think it would be best to meet here tomorrow, as it looks like you have your hands full" She says, pointing at Shido's bags of groceries.

Shido just nods in agreement, thinking about something he isn't quite sure if he should ask.

Kurumi keeps going on for a minute or two on what exactly they'll do since it was "Her turn" according to Kurumi, to decide where to go.

Shido interrupts Kurumi in the middle of her talking and says, "I'll only agree to this if you answer one question"

Kurumi hesitates, due to the fact that Shido is normally more polite than this.

She assumed it must be important due to that fact, "Ask away" She says, sitting down on a bench next to the fruit stand.

Shido looks up into the sky, not wanting to make eye contact with Kurumi, "How many?" Shido asks, not making eye contact with Kurumi.

"Huh?" Kurumi asks, not entirely sure what he means.

"How many people have you killed since..." Shido feels emotional pain as he remembers how he could save the younger Kurumi, "Since the festival"

Kurumi's eyes open wide as she too remembers when she killed the Kurumi that made a move on Shido.

"I'll be going" She says, not wanting to tell Shido.

Shido grabs onto Kurumi's arm, "I just want a number Kurumi" He says, holding on tight.

"Why!?" Kurumi asks, confused on why it's so important.

"Because then..." Shido takes a deep breath, "Because then I can fully forgive you for what you've done" He says, being less serious than before.

Kurumi smiles, "That's why your too easy, Shido" She says, pulling her hand away from Shido's grasp, "Your too forgiving"

"to answer your question..." Kurumi puts on a sad look, "Let's just say I'm running out of time"

As she says this she vanishes into her shadow realm Shido sits there, wide eyed, and confused.

 **The Next Day**

Shido was at the market once again, waiting to meet up with Kurumi to go on the date with her.

"Let's just say I'm running out of time" Those words stayed with him as he tried to figure out what she meant by that.

As Shido was trying to figure out what she meant by that he hears a voice from his right, "Why are you all alone?"

"Well, you see I was going on a date with Kuru-" As he says this he looks to the person, and he sees Kurumi.

Shido doesn't really react due to the fact it was quite early in the morning compared to the time he went to sleep

He was kept up until midnight, due to the girls constant worry.

He just takes a sip of his coffee, hoping to not to sound vulnerable, just in case she was planning something.

Shido highly doubted she had anything planned due to the fact of what she told him yesterday.

"Let's just say I'm running out of time" Shido thought about that threw out the evening and into the night also.

Was she not killing people for Shido?

Suddenly, Kurumi was right in front of him, waving her hand to awake him from his zoned out state.

He blinks and sits back in the chair they were in, "Sorry Kurumi." He says, scratching the back of his head, "I guess I didn't get much sleep last night"

"Really?" Kurumi asks, worrying about Shido's health like the girls, "Shouldn't you be getting more sleep?"

"I'm okay once I get going" Shido says, stretching a little bit, "What? Are you worried about me?"

As Shido says this he was not prepared for her answer.

Kurumi's face reddens slightly as she says,. "Well..."

As Kurumi looks at Shido she sees just how dumbfounded he is at her behavior.

She turns away from Shido, doing her best to correct her behavior.

"Shouldn't we be going, Shido?" She asks, not making eye contact.

Shido nods, still slightly confused about her behavior.

As they walk a for a while, giving Kurumi a good amount of time to gain back her composure she asks, "I'm surprised you came, Shido"

"Well I did say we'd go on a date if you answered my question" Shido says, surprised she thought he would just ditch her.

"So since you came" Kurumi says, putting on a sly smile, "Does that mean you are still hellbent to "save" me?"

"Of course" Shido says, hardly audible to anyone except Kurumi.

"Hmm?" Kurumi says teasingly, " So you've finally forgiven me for what I did to that pesky younger Kurumi?"

Shido pauses, "No, I haven't forgiven you for that" He says seriously.

"Then why do you want to "save" me if you won't ever forgive me, hmm?" Kurumi asks, skeptically.

"I will forgive you"Shido says, looking Kurumi in the eyes. "Once I seal your powers."

"Huh?" Kurumi asks, surprised "Why?"

Shido walks in front of her and turns around, "Because, you'll be over my protection and my responsibility, the only person I'll be able to blame for me hating you will be me" Shido says in a caring, but upfront way.

"Besides" Shido says more happily "I'm sure your a good person if you get past some of your more... destructive habits"

"Shido" Kurumi says, her heart skipping a beat.

Kurumi snaps out of it, not wanting to seem vulnerable towards Shido, "Well I guess we'll see if you do "Save" me, now won't you Shido?" She says getting back her composure.

After a while and the sun was just starting to past noon, Shido decided that they should relax, due to the fact Kurumi was dragging Shido across half of Tengu city for this one date.

After Shido got to relax for a couple minutes, he notices that Kurumi looked white, sickly white.

"Kurumi!" Shido says, keeping her from falling, "Are you alright?"

Kurumi looks at Shido, not wanting Shido to worry about her she says, "No, I'm fine Shido"

As she says this she faints into Shido's arms.

As he saw Kurumi in this weak state he remembered her words, "Let's just say I'm running out of time"

As Shido makes the realization that Kurumi hasn't been killing people he confronts Kurumi, "Kurumi! You have to let me seal your powers!"

"No. I told you I'm fine" Kurumi says, trying to stand up.

As she tries to stand up she falls back onto the bench they were sitting on, "No! If you don't let me seal your powers you are going to die!"

Kurumi pauses for a moment, not knowing what she should do.

Not going to let Kurumi die, Shido sits her up, facing him.

"Shido..." Kurumi says, sad that he was seeing her at her weakest.

As Shido leans into the kiss Kurumi in no way fights back.

As their lips were just about to touch, Shido sensed something, something dangerous.

"Get down!" Shido yells, diving out of the bench onto the floor, with Kurumi in his arms.

As they fall to the floor, the bench they were sitting in is smashed to pieces by an unknown danger.

protecting Kurumi with his body, he helps her up, still weary of the oncoming danger.

"What is that?" Shido thinks, trying to figure out what it might be.

As he looks around, not knowing what will happen next, he and Kurumi were just inches away from taking an attack head-on.

As he was so close to the attacker, all he could see was a flash of blue.

"I barely dodged it!" Shido thinks, unsure on what to do, "I won't be able dodge it next time!"

As he still tries to support Kurumi's weight due to her becoming weaker, he feels a warmth in his right hand, slowly becoming hotter as time passes.

Before Shido got the chance to register the heat in his hand, he is attacked once more.

Except instead of a flash of blue, he sees sparks.

He sees the blue figure recoil back at this development, not prepared for Shido to be able to protect himself.

As he looks into his right hand he sees a long sword, engulfed in flames from blade to hilt.

Bewildered by this fact, Shido think, "It's strange. The flames don't seem to hurt me"

As the attacker sees the sword in Shido's hand, they walk forward, "Shido?"

As the person walks forward Shido can see Mana, waving happily towards Shido.

Shido freezes, not expecting to see Mana be so friendly to him after attacking him, or in the first place, not at all.

"Mana!" Shido says, quite angry with her little sister, "What do you think your doing attacking your big brother like that?!"

Mana shakes her hands in the air apologetically, "Sorry! Sorry!" She says, never wanting to hurt Shido, "I was just trying to get Nightmare"

"Nightmare?" Shido asks, remembering that that was Kurumi's spirit name, "I sadly... won't be letting you do that, Mana"

"I thought you would interfere" Mana says, looking sad, "Shido, please"

"I swore I would protect the spirits, Mana" Shido looks at Mana seriously, "I plan to do so"

Shido sits Kurumi into another bench, "Just stay here Kurumi. I'll protect you"

As Mana starts to examine Shido's sword from far away she becomes quite interested in what it is.

As Shido walks to confront Mana, She asks, "Hey, Shido. What is that?" She points to Shido's sword.

Shido lays this mysterious sword in his left hand, the flames burning hotter by each second, almost as if the sword was speaking to him, he heard it's name.

"It's name... is Uriel" Shido says, confused on how he became in possession of this sword.

Kurumi suddenly opens her eyes, "You mean the angel?" She asks, still half asleep.

Mana swells up with anger, "Don't talk to him, you monster!"

Kurumi flinches slightly at this insult.

"Hey!" Shido says, angry that Mana would say such a thing, "That's uncalled for!"

Shido walks in front of Mana, keeping her from seeing Kurumi.

"Please, Mana" Shido says, trying to make her understand, "You don't have to do this"

"How could you say that!" Mana asks angrily, "She is a murderer!"

Shido thinks to himself for a little while, "I won't be able to have her understand. At least not today." he thinks sad that he may have to fight his younger sister, "But, I will protect Kurumi!"

Shido awkwardly puts himself into a fighting stance, not knowing what he's doing.

Mana sighs, "Do you even know what your doing with that?" She asks, a little concerned about his well-being.

"No" Shido says truthfully, "All I know is that I won't let you kill Kurumi ever again!"

As Mana also goes into a fighting stance, a little of a relaxed fighting stance, but still, Shido strangely remembers his dream.

"Knowledge is key" the voice said, "Da'ath will guide you" Shido remembered.

"Knowledge..." Shido says to himself, "...Da'ath..."

As he said the word Da'ath, Shido was floating into the air, with his entire body extruding a blinding, bright light.

"Shido!" Both Kurumi and Mana say, not knowing what happening to him.

Suddenly all of his clothes were replaced by a trench coat, a color as white as snow.

The trench coat itself seemed to glow the same bright light Shido did for an instant.

In the coat there was a small book placed there, it itself had it's own presence.

Two wings shot out of the back of the trench coat, keeping Shido in mid-air.

As Shido lightly lands on his feet, he is very surprised at this new development, he didn't know what was going on, and at the moment he didn't need to.

As he looked over at Mana, he saw fear in her eyes, he couldn't know what she was thinking but he knew it wasn't good.

Mana is paralyzed with fear at what she had just seen.

The only thing she was thinking was, "Shido is a spirit?"

 **The End...**

Alright, before I say anything about this chapter, I just want to say I am sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter.

I had a wedding to go to, I had to get past my addiction of Batman: Arkham knight.

I 100%'d the story and new game plus.

Now I'm back to doing it every week.

so now that we have the apologies out of the way, let's just have what happened... sink in.

I thank you all very much for reading this and I hope you have a nice day.


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1

Hello! Hello! How are all of you this fine day?

I feel that the last chapter was my best work yet and I hope you agree.

So I left us all at a little bit of a cliff-hangar type situation her.

But it is time to begin this chapter.

 **Last Time On Date A Live Season 3**

Suddenly all of his clothes were replaced by a trench coat, a color as white as snow.

The trench coat itself seemed to glow the same bright light Shido did for an instant.

In the coat there was a small book placed there, it itself had it's own presence.

Two wings shot out of the back of the trench coat, keeping Shido in mid-air.

As Shido lightly lands on his feet, he is very surprised at this new development, he didn't know what was going on, and at the moment he didn't need to.

As he looked over at Mana, he saw fear in her eyes, he couldn't know what she was thinking but he knew it wasn't good.

Mana is paralyzed with fear at what she had just seen.

The only thing she was thinking was, "Shido is a spirit?"

 **Now, On Date A Live Season 3**

As Shido floated there, his weight still being supported by his new set of wings, information was being poured into his head.

Thoughts that he wasn't sure were even his own, he was gaining vast amounts of knowledge and his brain couldn't handle it.

As he lands onto the ground he lands lightly onto his knees, "What is going on!" Shido thought, feeling like his head was about to explode.

Shido says through gritted teeth, "Water, 35 liters. Carbon, 20 kilograms. Ammonia, 4 liters. Lime, 1.5 kilograms. Phosphorous, 800 grams. Salt, 250 grams. Saltpeter, 100 grams. Sulfur, 80 grams."

"Fluorine, 7.5, iron, 5, silicon, 3 grams, and trace amounts of 15 other elements." He says,feeling like he's being ripped apart.

As Shido falls onto his back, his brain completely exhausted from this strange deposit of information, "How did this happen?" He thinks, trying to regain his energy by resting.

Suddenly, there is a final surge of energy that changes Shido, Shido's eyes looked different, his eyes became whiter, they looked as if they were wise yet contemptuous.

As if he held a natural pity towards humans, even knowing he was once one himself, it was simply natural with his much more durable body.

Shido stood up and looks at his hands with these new, wise eyes, still afraid if he was still the same man from before the change.

"What happened?" Shido asks, his brain still sorting though all of the information that was dumped into it.

As he keeps on sorting, his new eyes catch something hiding in the shadows, a figure trying not to be seen.

"Phantom!" Shido thinks, re-summoning his sword witch had disappeared when he fell to his knees.

As Shido's wings appear once more and he's mid-flight, going toward Phantom, he remembers about Mana.

Shido stops, not wanting her sister to fear her any more than she already does.

Even though his eyes made him pity humans like Mana, he was just as sad he made her fear him.

Through this awkward silence Shido says, "Hey... Mana..." Trying to reach out to her that he is still the same man.

But before he could finish he was interrupted by Mana, "Give him back!" She says, pointing her weapon at Shido, "Just give my brother back! You Monster!"

"You Monster!" Those words rang through Shido's mind as he started to reminisce his dream.

He imagined Tohka standing at the front of the group of girls saying, "Your a monster"

As he thinks of this his eyes turn back to brown and his sword vanishes as he falls to his knees, doing his best to hold back the tears.

Mana recoils at his reaction, not imagining he would be hurt so badly, "Er... Shido..."

Shido interrupts her, "No... No..." Shido says, wiping his eyes as he stands up, "I... I understand"

"I'm sorry" Mana says, sad that she made her big brother sad, "That just wasn't called for..."

Mana looks at Shido, regaining her courage to face Shido, "But I still can't illicit you having any kind of relationship with that monster!" She says, pointing her energy sword towards Kurumi.

Shido steps in front of Mana, "Now Mana, that just isn't fair" Shido says, sticking up for Kurumi, "Kurumi didn't have a choice"

Mana becomes annoyed by this, "What do you mean she didn't have a choice?" Mana asks, not completely understanding his defense of Kurumi, "And why are you calling it by it's first name? You should call her what she is."

Mana pauses, "A nightmare"

"I don't care what she is" Shido says, becoming more serious, "But Mana... You should know I will protect her."

Mana puts on a kind of half-smile. Like she doesn't know how to feel, "Wow. I can't believe my big brother i such an amazing person to forgive some one like Nightmare" Mana says, proud that her big brother grew up to be such a kind and caring person.

"But sadly" Mana says, looking much sadder, "My orders are to kill Nightmare"

Shido looked down at the ground sadly, "Yeah, I know"

"So Shido" Mana says, readying her weapon, "Please get out of my way"

"Now Mana" Shido says, Shido says, Re-summoning Uriel, "You know I wouldn't ever do that"

"Yeah" Mana says, sighing, "I know" As she says this she closes her eyes, calming her breath.

Suddenly she dashes forward, attacking Shido at speeds where Mana was just a blur.

If it weren't for his new eyes, he would've definitely been hit by that attack.

As his eyes turn back to white Mana becomes even more furious at Shido, not wanting him to be the one thing she was brought up to hate.

As Mana slashes again and again, Shido started to have a strange outer-body experience.

Shido seems to have appeared in a dark place, confused on what's happening he calls out, "Hey, is anyone here?"

It takes a couple of seconds, but Shido hears a voice from behind him, one that sounds strangely familiar.

As Shido turns around he sees... another... well, Shido.

Same voice, Same blue hair, same height, same everything.

The only difference Shido could see... was his eyes...

They weren't completely white but the normally brown eyes Shido had was altered to have a more whitish tint.

Shido was confused, but shook out of his funk fast enough to question the other Shido, "Who are you and... And where are we?"

He says, confused about what this room was.

"Well I suppose I can answer the second question considerably faster than the first" He says, walking around the room.

As he stops in his place he says, "This is..." He says, inhaling, "Our mind"

 **The End Of Part One!**

I just want to say that I am very sorry that I have to post pone my work on this since I love working on it.

Just imagine that this is one big commercial break.

Well I hope you enjoy this small amount I have for you today.

But while your waiting on this you can expect a Haganai Next FanFic.

I want all of you to have a nice day and be happy.


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2

Hello! And welcome to the second chapter of the seventh chapter!

I am very happy that I have gotten the slightest bit of more time to work on this.

I just want everybody to know that this project is still very important to me and I don't plan to stop.

I want this part to be the best chapter yet! I hope I can deliver.

 **Last Time On Date A Live Season 3...**

It takes a couple of seconds, but Shido hears a voice from behind him, one that sounds strangely familiar.

As Shido turns around he sees... another... well, Shido.

Same voice, Same blue hair, same height, same everything.

The only difference Shido could see... was his eyes...

They weren't completely white but the normally brown eyes Shido had was altered to have a more whitish tint.

Shido was confused, but shook out of his funk fast enough to question the other Shido, "Who are you and... And where are we?"

He says, confused about what this room was.

"Well I suppose I can answer the second question considerably faster than the first" He says, walking around the room.

As he stops in his place he says, "This is..." He says, inhaling, "Our mind"

 **Now, On Date A Live Season 3**

"what do you mean this is "our" mind?", Shido asks, confused on how he could be sharing it with someone else.

"Hmm...I thought that part might be a little challenging to digest", The other Shido says.

"Try thinking of the complex that is your mind is also a duplex being shared by two different families"

"If one of them decide to plan a get-together with the other family, that family is in control", He says, doing his best to explain it.

Shido stands there, frozen, unsure on what to do, say,or feel.

But before he could do anything, he needed to ask one question, "What are you?"

After a couple seconds of silence, the strange Shido speaks, "I guess from you perspective, I'm the so called 'Monster' you're so afraid of becoming"

Shido immediately puts on a look of fear, "So you're",Shido says, pointing at him, "You're that thing from my dream?"

Hearing this question, his white eyes glow, and he begins in his direction.

The glowing eyed Shido gets to inches from his face, saying, "No, I wouldn't say I'm that thing, due to the fact the I'm the kind of tenant that likes to live in a nice home and not get kicked out after a week"

"Huh?", Shido asks, ultimately confused on how that makes sense.

"You see?", The glowing eyed Shido says, pointing at him, "The analogy holds up"

Shido thinks for a second, "No It doesn't! Your thinking of an apartment block, not a Duplex!"

The glowing eyed Shido becomes more solemn and emotionless, "Well, whatever your mind is we're sharing it and I plan to pay my rent"

Shido is confused about what he's referring to when he says 'Rent', "What the hell are you talking about?"

The glowing eyed Shido summons Ariel, brandishing it, "Protection", He says simply.

Shido feels the overwhelming presence of the sword, he feels as if the sword is one with the strange Shido.

"Who are you?", Shido asks, becoming more relaxed, finally understanding the dilemma.

The glowing eyed Shido get a look of utter pride on his face, "Just... Just call me Ariel"

"Ariel", Shido says, thinking about the sword and the circumstances he's in, "So where did you come from?"

...

"Arie-", Shido was about to say, but interrupted by the sight of Ariel hovering in the air, looking up at the ceiling, "What are you doing?"

Ariel looks back to Shido,"Sorry, I can't fight and talk and the same time"

Shido becomes awkward once again, unsure what to do in this situation, "Hey... Just promise me you won't hurt her"

Ariel is surprised by this request slightly, but flies down to answer, "Don't worry" he says, putting his arm on Shido's shoulder, "She's practically my sister too now"

As he says this Ariel fades away giving Shido no time to question him on his confusing remark.

As this happens, Shido is removed from the dark room, put into a 3rd person view of himself, or Ariel, fighting Mana.

As he entered this strange point of view, they were just crossing swords trying to break each others ability to block.

"What's wrong?", Mana says, feeling strained, "First you take over the only family I have left and now you won't even have the respect to let me hear my brother's words?"

Ariel flies back from the sword crossing, "Mana, I feel you have a massive misconception on what exactly I am or what I did with Shido"

Mana freezes, "What you did with him?", She thinks in terror, only able to guess what he could do to him.

Shido begins to feel bad, unable to tell Mana that he was alright.

Mana explodes with rage,"You bastard!"

As she says this she plunges her sword right into Ariel's stomach, getting right in his face to say, "Give back my brother, you monster!"

As both Ariel and Shido hears this they both hesitate, unsure how to react.

It takes a second for a reaction to register.

Shido reacts with sadness, "I wish I could do something"

Ariel reacts with contempt, pulling the blade out of him and kicking Mana out of the air smashing her into a wall, half destroying it as she makes impact.

"I don't need the petty opinions of a child!", he says, throwing Mana's sword at her.

It hits her shoulder slicing threw it like paper, creating a large gash.

As Shido sees this he yells, "Ariel! What the hell do you think your doing?"

Ariel flies down to the immobile body of Mana, as she backs up against the wall, griping her shoulder to stop the bleeding.

"I'm sorry Shido", Ariel stands over her, "But she's been insulting me since I was born and I don't think I care for it"

"Wait...", Shido says, a little confused, "Doesn't this kind of contradict everything that you said before?"

Half swing toward Mana, Ariel freezes, "Oh yeah..", He says, a little embarrassed.

"I apologize", His eyes turn an even brighter white, "It seems I'm not quite efficient at controlling my impulses"

As Ariel looks longingly into the sky, he hears Mana say, "Hey, bastard!", She says, flying into Ariel, knocking the wind out of him and flying him into the air.

Mana wipes some blood from her mouth, "Look at me when we fight!"

Mana goes into a readied stance, looking for the perfect time to strike.

Ariel flies higher into the sky, recovering from the blow, "This could go badly, and I can hardly understand her reason for fighting me, let alone have a conversation", he thinks, breathing heavily.

after a couple seconds of thought, Ariel says to Shido, "I think the best course of action for the moment is too have you fight her"

"And where did you get that amazing idea?", Shido says, sarcastically.

They both appear into the large, dim room once again.

Ariel looks at Shido, "Your the only one of us that can calm Mana down", He says, his eyes almost lighting up the room, "And your hardly adept enough to control the body of a spirit"

"I thought you were a spirit", Shido says, surveying Ariel from afar, "Now that I think about it, what else would you be?"

"Exactly", Ariel says, now breathing normally, "This is your life. This is Tengu City. What else would I be?"

Shido looks at Ariel, almost as if he's challenging Shido to guess what else he might be.

But, Shido pushes that aside, Kurumi's and Mana's safety is his top priority, he can deal with Ariel another time.

"What do I need to do?", Shido asks, sitting down, waiting for the long explanation.

Ariel sits down in front of Shido, taking in a large inhale, "Don't. Kill. Mana."

Shido puts on a face of slight confusion, "...Well, yeah"

"And if you can, stop this peacefully. Neither of us want any blood on our hands"

Shido nods, "I'll do my best"

Ariel nods along, "Good"

They both stand up, "Now this may be a little painful", He says, warning Shido.

Shido shakes his head, "I don't care. Whatever it takes"

Ariel walks up to Shido, holding his shoulders, "That's good"

After a couple of seconds of this awkward closeness, Shido says, "So... are we gonna-"

Before he could finish, Ariel headbutts Shido, taking him to the scene of the fight.

Shido starts to inhabit the body, his eyes changing back to the normal brown.

Shido lowers to the ground, the wings supporting his weight, keeping him from plummeting.

As Shido stretches, getting used to this new body, Mana still has him in her sight.

After stretching, he flies into the air, getting used to his ability to fly.

After no success, Shido gives up, "Ah, I can figure it out later"

Shido slowly walks toward Mana, dissipating the sword into the atmosphere.

Mana tenses as he gets closer, uneasy about the situation.

Shido puts up his hands, "Don't worry, Mana. This is me", he says, hoping not to get attacked.

Mana lets Shido get a meter away from her, "One more step and your dead"

Shido stops, still having his hands up, "All I want is to talk"

Mana doesn't relax, she doesn't move to do anything more than say, "Then turn back. I'm not going to talk to you like that"

Shido smiles, "That makes sense", he says, his Astral attire expanding into a bright light, blinding Mana.

As the blinding light fades, Mana sees Shido, standing in front of her, arms outstretched for a hug.

Without thinking, she reminisces a scene long forgotten.

A scene of a brother and sister, torn apart by a catastrophe.

They were both too young to understand the ordeal, yet the sister cried herself to sleep every night.

After long, she seemed to forgot about the family that ever was, and had only a fleeting memory of her brother's warm embrace.

As Mana clutches around Shido, feeling the warmth coming from him, she felt at piece.

And as she looks up to see the small boy the sister knew as her brother, she sees Shido, looking at her with forgiveness in his eyes.

"That's a good girl", Shido says, patting Mana on the head.

Mana digs her head into Shido's chest, "How? How could you forgive her?", She says, practically given up.

"I told you. She never got a choice", Shido says, happy to see he's defused the situation.

Mana looks at Shido sadly, "What am I supposed to do? My orders are to kill NightM- Kurumi.", She says, not sure what to call her.

"I'll prove it", Shido says, ending his hug with Mana, "If I do that- Make her human I mean, that would be all right, right?"

Mana gets more serious, "I suppose it would, yes", She says, nodding.

"Good", Shido says, "Thank you for being an understanding little sister"

As Shido looks in Mana's eyes, he sees her begin to cry.

But behind that is a look of determination, "If she dare hurt another person!", She wipes her eyes.

Shido hugs her tighter, "I won't ever let her hurt anyone again"

Mana smiles, "I know that"

After thinking for a moment, she walks a couple feet away, "Take good care of her, Shido"

Shido nods, as Mana flies away, happy she didn't have to kill.

Shido yawns, the excitement of danger gone, he sits next to Kurumi, who had been sat on the floor for the last five minutes, watching this entire fiasco.

Shido looks at Kurumi, blushing slightly, "I guess after all that... You don't really want to kiss me... Do you?"

Kurumi shakes her head, leaning her head to Shido's, their lips touching.

As this happens, the same bright light, the same nudity.

Except this time, Kurumi was wearing a very particular set of lingerie.

Shido recognized this in an instant.

The same black, frilled underwear and panties, with the same red ribbons.

"Why did you wear those?", Shido asks, blushing a darker red.

Kurumi smiles, sitting her elbows on her knees and her head on her hands, "I had a feeling you'd seal me today, so I decided to leave you a little present for you"

Shido freezes for a second, but then he starts to laugh, so happy he got the chance to meet all the people he has in his life.

Kurumi looks a little confused at the sudden laughter from Shido, looking around to see if anything funny was around.

Noticing Kurumi's confusion, he holds out his hand, "Let's go, you must be freezing"

Kurumi blushes once again, remembering why she came to care for Shido.

Both of them slowly walked back to Shido's apartment.

Kurumi with a new life, and Shido, with a new lunch to make and a lot more drama.

As they both got to the apartment, Shido walked through the door, "I'm home!"

As all the girls came to greet Shido, they were all wearing there bathing suits.

As this fact of life set in, Shido placed his hand to his nose, keeping the blood from being noticeable.

As they saw Shido, they looked at him in confusion, as giant white wings were shooting straight up, giving away what he was probably thinking.

As his heart was racing, he didn't notice he was falling, almost in slow motion, as he slowing fell into unconsciousness.

As his mind slowly went to sleep, he heard the cry of the girls, "Shido!"

 **The End...**

Thank you very much for reading this very long awaited 2nd part.

I hope you enjoyed it.

Please give me your thoughts on it and please critique me.

I appreciate you all and I hope you and have a nice day.


End file.
